Willam Shakespeare's Basset Hound
by The Room of Hidden Things
Summary: Libby is now 16, Gee 25, and Gee is back from France to join Libby for a while. The Ace Gang and Randoms unite to make some strange things happen. Not great at summaries and writing gets better at around chappie 8 I promise but enjoy.
1. Little Kitty

**The Confessions of Liberty Nicolson**

Saturday, June 21st 

10:00am

Sitting in the Kitchen, eating Pop Tarts and Jammy Dodgers for Brekkie. The Olds have gone to take Granddad to the doctor's for a 'check up'. Dad asked if I wanted to come. Is he insane? We would have to be living in a parallel universe before I went to the _doctors_. Especially with _Granddad_.

Two Minutes later

You would think that a social women, like myself, would have something spectacular and interesting planned on the first day of the Summer Hols. But Noooooooo. All of her friends are out and busy already!

Some Mates they are.

Think, think, think. What should I do today? Gabz is minding her little sis, Meils is in London, Shauna is with her olds and Elle is – Actually, I don't know where Elle is, I must Ring her.

Three Minutes later

Finished my nourishing Breakfast!

One Minute later

Rang Elle

"Hello?"

"Elle, My good friend, How do you do this fine morning?"

"What do you want Libs?"

"Are you bored beyond boredom?"

"Yes. Very."

"Well would you like to spend this beautiful summer's day tanning in the park with me?"

"Umm…that's sound great Libs, but I'm looking after May today. Me and Gabz are meeting up go to the movies. It'll keep us for boring to death looking after our sisters"

"Fine"

Slammed the phone down on her.

Hehehehe, that'll make her guilty!

One Minute later

Phone is ringing

Must be Elle

TeeHee

"Hello, Boredom Residence, Ms Bored speaking"

"Libs? I'm sorry. Don't you have anyone else to hang out with? Anything else to do?"

"No Elle, I don't. Now I will spend all day indoors. Thank you very much. Goodbye"

Then I hung up on her.

That'll teach her to ditch me for her sister!

She could have at least invited me to the movies.

Even though I would've said no

30 seconds later

Phone ringing again.

Bloody Hell she's getting annoying!

"What do you want Elle?!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one that will call me"

"Any ways, I'm Sorr-"

"Elle shut up and stop calling"

"Well I'm just trying to say I-"

"I know! And it's Bloody Annoying! Now Ta Ta"

Hung up on her

Again

Why can't she just leave me alone?

30 seconds later

That is it!

If that is Elle, I will kill her!

Seriously

"Hell-"

"Libby, I'm Real-"

Slammed down the phone

I can't take much more of this.

10 minutes later

Blimey!

The phone's been ringing off the hook!

She doesn't give up does she?

11:03am

I have decided to go for a walk.

Hmm…What shall I wear?

30 seconds later

Something Glamorous or Casual?

10 seconds later

Glamorous

20 seconds later

No, Causal

15 seconds later

No, Glamorous

God, How to decide?

12:00pm

Decided on Trendy.

Denim Shorts, Plain Purple Tee, Flat Brown Sandals, Silver Belt and Cute Denim Vest and Make-Up wise, I went for the natural Look i.e. Foundation, Lip Gloss, Light Eye Shadow, Blush and a hint of eyeliner. Brushed my Hair and put on a shiny silver head band. There, Very nice.

Ten Minutes Later

Just walking along in the Park, in the nice Hot Sun. Ahh, How Nice.

Three Minutes later

I might have a laughing Spaz! Mitch and his cousin Mark (or Big Gob as Gee calls him) just tried to steal the fottie off Ryan and his mates, but just as they charged forward, Dave (Ryan's Big Bro) jumped out from behind the bushes and scared the trousers of them. They so scared that they didn't notice Ryan and Nate run up behind them and give them a mighty push forward. I started laughing like a loon.

That was wasn't the funny part!

Because when they fell to the ground, they both went face first into two big Blobs of Dog Poo! I started laughing like a loon in loon land on loon tablets, it was so funny!

They both got up and ran straight home, trying to wipe the Doggie Poop from their face!

Five Minutes later

The boys have recovered from their laughing fit and are coming over to say hello. They started racing to see who could get to me first. Boys racing to see me, I could get used to this. That's exactly what I said when they reached me.

"Boys racing to see me, I could get used to this"

"Hi Libs" said Ryan

"Hey" said Nate

"Whats up Little Kitty" puffed Dave

Weird, Dave's always called me that. I have no idea why, but as usual, I will be the last to know.

"That was hilariously Funny back then. Mark and Mitch had no idea, the stupid Tossers!"

"All My Idea" Claimed Ryan

"Yeah right" Retorted Nate

Ryan punched him the arm, Nate Punched Back. Then there was a Kick and another punch, and then they were wrestling.

I Rolled My Eyes and turned to Dave

"So, Dave, Been up to much lately?"

"Nope, Not Really, You?"

"Well my friends ditched me on the first day of the Summer Hols, but yeah, nothing really"

"Hahaha, you remind me of your sister, how is Gee lately?"

"I don't know, haven't spoken to her lately"

"Oh"

He seemed really disappointed for a second, but that quickly disappeared when Ryan accidentally punched Ryan in the Shin

"Oi! That's my Shin!"

"Sorry Dave, I-"

Too late, Dave had joined the fight. I rolled my eyes again and decided to go to boots. I Called out Goodbye to the Boys. I heard a few muffled "See ya Libs" before I walked off

12:36pm

Walked up to Boots and bought some new Mascara with the fiver I stole from Dad's wallet. It's one with two sides, White and Black. It supposed to lengthen and volume-ise your lashes, It better work.

Two Minutes later

I walked out of Boots and bumped straight into Jas. She looked all happy and jumpy for some reason; I knew I would find out why soon. After all, she is Radio Jas.

"Hi Jas" I said in my sweetest voice

"Hi Libby! Oh My God! I have to tell you something! Tom and I are finally getting married!! Oh, I'm so happy! Did, you know that your sister actually got us together in the first place! But then she broke us up…and got us back together again! I am so sorry I left Him when I was eighteen; I wish I never went to London, and then we could have gotten married earlier! I am so glad I came back when I was twenty-one, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten back together again an-"

She started rambling on for a decade; I could've grown a beard! But I'm a girl, so I probably would've grown eyebrows instead.

I eventually escaped by telling her I had to go home or I would be in _mega_ trouble, even though I wouldn't, and ran down the street.

1:00pm

Home at last, I think I might just do a face mask to relax

2:30pm

Face mask, Cleansing, Toning and Moisturising done. Don't ask me why I did all that, cause I don't know why, I just had a feeling I would need to.

15 Minutes later

Watching T.V and eating some crisps I bought on the way home

20 Minutes later

There is _nothing_ interesting on. Just flicking through the channels

One Minute later

Phone ringing, I wonder who that is?

"Hello"

"Libby is that you?"

"Gee!"

"Hey Libs! How are things?"

"Boring"

"Yeah, I guessed."

"What about you? How's France?"

Georgia had moved to France and became a Translator and she's earning _a lot_ of money. She had Topped French in school; it was the only thing she was good at. To think, people called her useless, I'd like to see them compare their wages to hers!

"France is good. But Guess what? Jas and Tom ar-"

"Getting Married, I know"

"How do you-?"

"Bumped into Jas at Boots"

"Bloody Radio Jas, Bet she didn't tell you I was maid of honour!"

"Really, Awesome"

"And that I'm coming back to England for the Wedding!

"Double Awesome!!"

"I'll also be there tonight"

"Double Awesome with knobs!"

"OK, so I'll see you tonight"

"OK, Bye"

"Bye"

Woo Hoo! Georgia's coming back!

4:00pm

Cleaning My Room

This is an all-time first for me! Since Gee will be sleeping in my Room, I may as well make it Comfy for her.

Her old room kinda got turned into a mini Gym

Half an Hour later

Done!

Phone started ringing so I ran downstairs to grab it

It was Dad

And he was Drunk

"Libbsy?"

I could hear laughing and very loud ABBA music in the background

"Tut Tut Dad, Your Drunk! And it's only four-thirty"

"Wee're shaying at Uncie Edd's toonightt. Parrtay!"

"Don't Worry Dad, Your lovely Eldest Daughter is coming home tonight. She'll be staying with us until Jas' wedding. _She'll _look after me. OK?"

"Geee?"

"Yes Gee, You'll see her tomorrow. Now, Pip Pip"

"Pishh Pishh"

Hung Up

God, how do I live? I want Normal non-drunk parents!!

Oh well…At Least Gee will be home tonight!


	2. Apologize to SpongeBob

Saturday 21st of June

Saturday 21st of June

6:00pm

Boredom City

GOD! I am sooooo bored!

There is nothing to do!

All my friends are out, nothing on TV, no magazines I haven't read, no make-up or hair to be done! Nothing to do!

One Minute later

Might have a look around Mum's room

Five Minutes later

Hmm…I have found some DIY Leg Wax, I wonder…

Three Minutes later

Blimey O'Rileys Trousers! I have inherited the Orang-utan gene! Just like Gee said! This is Bloody Devastating!

At least I haven't got a big Conk, I have a nice small little nose.

HeHe

Poor Gee, she has a big one!

But I have the Bloody Curly Hair Gene! Stupid Grandma, she was the only one in the family with Curly Hair and she decided to pass it on to me! Now I have to straighten it. Poo

4 Minutes later

Ahh!

Shit! Bugger! Bum! Crap! Damn!

The Bloody DIY Wax Hurts like Billio when you pull it off! My Legs are Burning with Pain! Argh!

Two Minutes later

The Wax may have crippled me, but it works miracles! My Legs are all smooth and shiny, but a tad red. Maybe I can find the Fake Tan, it must be in here somewhere…

Found it!

Whats this? A little Note?

**Do not use this Fake Tan**

**You Will not get a 'Golden Summer Glow' instead your legs will become bloody Cheesy Puffs!**

**I couldn't throw it out though, 'cause Mutti would have a fit.**

**Trust me Libby**

**Gee xx**

How did she know I was going to use the Fake Tan? I might have a psychic for a sister! Or maybe I'm just really predictable.

I hope it's the first one.

Five Minutes later

Just in case Gee's lying, I'll put a bit on my tummy to see if it goes orange

10 Minutes later

Ahh!

Gee was right! It's not a Golden Summer Glow!

Now I have an Orange Tummy. Oh Wonders Galore.

Six Minutes later

Decided to take a shower, maybe that'll get the orange off my tum tum.

One Minute later

I'm Scrubbing at my tummy like hell. It hurts but, the orange is starting to come off.

Yay!

The hot water feels nice against my smooth legs. Even though their still a bit numb. Oh Well, a girls gotta pay for Fashion.

Or is it good looks?

Well it is in fashion to have smoothy legs, but fashion is clothes and accessories and shoes. Its appearance and looks that has to do with smooth legs and body stuff.

Urgh! This is too confusing

50 seconds later

The hot water has brang the feeling back completely to my legs, but now I have really bad Pins and Needles. Ow!

15 Minutes later

All done in the shower. My hair smells Yummy, just like strawberries!

I think I'll blow Dry it and then straighten it with Mum's new straightener, then I'll have beautiful hair and not ugly fizzy hair.

40 seconds later

Now where did I put my round brush?

45 Minutes later

I have finished Blow Drying and Straightening but I made the damn straightener to Hot and I Burned Myself! Now there's a red burn mark next to my eye and it kills to touch it. I also left some hair on the straightener that I can't get off, hope Mum doesn't kill me.

At least I have nice hair.

8:00pm

All nice and refreshed, with great hair. But now I'm Bored again, 'sigh'

One Minute later

Phone Ringing, Yay!

"Hello, Libby Here"

"Libs! I'm Glad you picked up the phone"

"Who else would?"

"Mutti or Vati? Wouldn't They?"

"No, they're Drunk at a party at Uncle Eggy's"

"Uncle Eggy's?"

"Sorry, Old habits die hard"

"Does that mean we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yep"

"Yes! But, no…"

"What?"

"I need someone to pick me up, but Vati isn't home"

"I'll pick you up"

"You can't Drive, Idiot"

"I have friends you know"

"Ok, Fine, I'll see you soon"

"Pip Pip"

"Pip Pip"

Yay! Gee is coming Home! Gee is coming Home!

10 seconds later

Bugger, why did I say I could pick Gee up! I can't afford a taxi!

Think! Who can drive, who can drive??

Ah Ha! Got it!

20 seconds later

Ring Ring

Pick up the Phone

Ring Ring

Come on, Come on, Come on!

Ring Ring

Bloody Hell, Pick up the Phone!

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Ryan? Thank God! I need you and Dave to do a favor for me…"

4 Minutes later

Ryan and Dave are coming to pick me up and then take me to the airport to get Gee. What to wear? I only have Five Minutes before there here!

Hmm…Light blue Tee, Black Jacket, Denim Mini skirt and Black Ballet Flats.

Ok, sounds good. Now make up. I'll put on Lip Gloss, Blush, New Mascara, Light Blue Eye Shadow and Light Foundation. Ok, that's all sorted.

I think I'll leave my hair out, to show Gee how nice and straight it is. She'll probably like it. Well, I hope she does.

Five Minutes later

There here!

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Hopped into the car, it was a very nice Red 4WD.

"Hey Ryan, Hey Dave"

"Hey Libby"

"Hey Little Kitty"

"Thank you so much for taking me Dave"

"No prob, It'll be good to see Gee again..."

He sort off trailed off and went into his own world as we drove off.

"So, Libby"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play corners?"

15 Minutes later

Corners is so much Fun! Every time we turn a corner, we all have to lean right over to the way the car tilts, then we have to stay like that until the next corner. Ryan and I keep squashing each other. We are also laughing like mad people. Finally Dave spoke up,

"Oi! You Two! Be nice to SpongeBob!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ryan laughed "Look in between us"

I looked down and sure enough, there was a little plush SpongeBob

"What the?"

Ryan laughed again "SpongeBob is Dave's Best Friend"

"But he's a Toy"

"That has offended me and SpongeBob; I would like you to apologize"

"But -"

"Apologize"

Dave made me say sorry to his toy SpongeBob. Ryan just kept laughing

"You Too Ryan!"

Ha! In your face Ryan!


	3. The Camels Parked Outside

**Hello Everyone! Thankyou for being so nice to me! I didn't think people would really like this, it is, after all, my first fanfic. I'm really sorry I had to delete and Re-upload the Story! Someone, not naming any names (Ellee), wrote a spoiling review, and I couldn't let people see a review that spoiled all the surprises! But I am a nice person and forgave her (because I need her help). **

**Shout out to Kristi, Yes I did write this story, lol!**

**Btw Libs is 14, which makes Gee and Dave and all that about 24**

* * *

9:00pm

Airport

Looking for a Carpark

Blimey O'Rileys Trousers! This place is packed! There are people and cars everywhere.

Why can't they just bugger off so we can get a parking spot!

"At this rate there'll be no where to park the Camel"

What in Gods Bright Yellow Under Crackers is Dave going on about?

"Dave, What in Gods Bright Yellow Under Crackers are you going on about?"

"Dave calls his car a camel"

Hahaha, Dave is a crack up

"Ryan, shame on you! I do not call my Car a Camel! I call my Camel a Car!"

Huh?

Ryan started laughing, so I joined in, even though I had no idea what we were laughing at.

10 Minutes later

We are STILL looking for a car space.

10 Seconds later

A CAR SPACE!! I FOUND A CAR SPACE!! So I shouted

"A CAR SPACE! DAVE, I FOUND A CAR SPACE!"

"Time to kick this Camel into Full Speed"

And then, with a jolt, the car went full speed towards the car space.

And…We…Made it!!

Only just. Some little old woman in a old red buggy chugged up behind us and started screaming at Dave

"I was going in there…Respect your senior citizens…Over the Speed limits…Rude, Blah Blah, Blah" No One Cares!

It was quite funny to watch, because Dave was just standing there Nodding like a Nodding Thing on Nodding Tablets.

Then Ryan jumped up from no where, leaned in the window of the car and said "I'm Sorry, did our camel startle you? He just seems to take off sometimes"

The women went into a confused state of confusosity and just kept staring. So three of us jumped at the chance and bolted for the doors.

Two Minutes later

Puff, Puff, Puff, Laughing Spaz, Puff, Puff, Puff, Laughing Spaz

Five Minutes later

Bugger, I forgot to ask Gee what terminal she's in.

I think Dave has a mobile

"Dave, have you got a mobile?"

"Yep"

"Can I use it to call Gee?"

"Um…You could, but it's broken"

"How?"

"Let's just say it involved a lighter, a jacket and Rollo"

"Right"

"But you can use Ryan's phone"

"Ryan has a phone?!"

"Yeah, he got it for his Birthday"

Yet El' Beardo will not listen to me when I say that I need one!

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I use your phone?"

"Yep. Oh Damn! I left it in the car! I'll go get it"

Then he was off…and back again

"Dave, where are we parked?"

Dave rolled his eyes "Come on, I'll show you. Wait here Libs"

Then they were off…and back again

"What terminal are we in now? Just so we know where to come back to?"

God, Boys really are Forgetful, like Goldfish!

"Terminal two, you idiotic Goldfish"

"Huh?"

"Just go"

And they were off again, but thank the lord they didn't come back

One Minute later

My nails are quite long. I only cut them last week and already they are peeking over my fingertips. I read in a Cosmo magazine that the quicker your nails grow, the healthier you are. I don't think that's right though, judging by my diet and regular exercise.

One Minute later

I was just minding my own business, looking at my nails, when some FULE just came and jumped on my back! I screamed. Obviously. Who wouldn't scream if someone cam and jumped on your back?

I turned around to scream at the poor, unfortunate soul who had jumped on my back, only to find that it was Gee!

"Gee!!"

"Hey Libs!"

We gave each other a quick hug

"I Love your hair Libby"

Yes! She likes it! "Yeah, I kinda borrowed mums new straightener"

"She obviously doesn't know"

"Obviously"

"Do you know that you are almost as tall as me?"

"I do now"

There was a bit more laughing and some small chatter and then someone tapped me on the back. I turned around to see Ryan with his phone "I guess you don't need this then?" Then he faced Gee "Hey Gee, long time no see"

I laughed, a bit to madly for joke of my own

"Whats so funny"

"That rhymed!"

"OK…"

Gee got it though, she giggled a little bit "Hey Ryan, yeah long time, no see…"

Then she sort of trailed off and froze. Weird. Maybe she forgot something and only remembered it now. Nope, I don't think so, she's looking at something. Slowly she looked up and over Ryan's head. I followed her gaze, she was staring at…Dave. Uh Oh. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him.

One Second later

Awkward Silence

Five Seconds later

Thank God!

Dave broke the ice (or awkward silence, or whatever) "Come on KittyKat, Don't say you don't Miss me?"

"Oh Dave, who could?"

Then she kind of launched herself at him. At first I thought she was going to snog him, which would make her a very naughty red bottomed minx, seeing as how she isn't single, but she actually had just gone for a hug. That's Ok.

"Come on Gee, the Camels parked outside"

Three minutes later

Gee has only three bags, which I was thought was pretty good for her, but then I picked them up.

How much stuff does she need?!

Dave and Gee are talking like there's no tomorrow. Dave is holding her Carry-on bag, and from the looks of it, it isn't very heavy.

Ryan and I have to carry her suitcases and Blimey there heavy! How much does one girl need? Even Ryan is struggling.

One Minute later

Why is there a police officer standing by the Camel? And is that Miss RSC (Respect Senior Citizens)? What are they doing?

Oh No. I have a bad feeling it may have to do with the camel startling her.

* * *

**I'm Sorry that the Chappies are short, but at least that means they go up quicker! Please keep Reviewing**

**Tatty Bye xx**


	4. Ha That Got Your Attention!

Well Hello Everyone

**Well Hello Everyone! Did you all like the little surprise? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should check out my stories, because I have uploaded the Gee side to this story! Written by my good friend Elle and Co-Written by Me. It is, I must say so myself, Reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly good. Thx so much for the positive comments. Please leave more reviews! And leave reviews for the 'Don't tell me you didn't misss me KittyKat story' Ok, Thx. This is Gabby, signing out.**

**PS I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy getting thrown from house to house, friend to friend, over the holidays that I haven't had time to write. Sorry xx**

9:30pm

Airport Carpark

Behind the Dumpster

Dave has dragged us behind a dumpster, because he doesn't want a ticket. We're hiding from the Ms RSC and Police Officer by Dave's car.

We've already been here Five minutes, and let me tell you, it's very boring. They're _still_ standing by the car, and by the looks of it, will be there until we come back. Save us, Oh Lord Sandra!

10 Seconds later

Gee spoke up "Umm…Dave? Why are we hiding behind a dumpster? And why is there a Police officer and an Elderly Loon by your car?"

"Sorry KittyKat I forgot you weren't there. Ryan, please explain"

"Well we'd been driving around the carpark for age-"

"Ten Minutes"

"OK then…We'd been driving around the car park for ten minutes, looking for a space to park the Camel"

"Camel?" asked Gee

"Dave's Car"

"That sounds so like Dave"

"Anyway, Libs found a car spot, so Dave kinda raced towards it, we got the spot, but that Elderly Loon chugged up behind us and started complaining, so I leaned in the window and said 'I'm Sorry, did the camel startle you? He just seems to take off sometimes' and yeah, then we ran like loons"

Silence.

Gee burst out laughing.

I peeped over the dumpster to see if they had left the car alone and Bless the Holy Lord Sandra, Ms RSC was walking away! Hurrah!

"Dave, Gee! The Mad One is leaving! We can go to the car now!"

But Gee said "What about the officer? He's still there though, isn't he?"

"Don't worry KittyKat, the Law I can handle, but our senior citizens? I run screaming"

"Or laughing"

"Whatever"

So we all stood up. Blimey my legs hurt from crouching!

Confidently (but very slowly) we walked up to the car. The officer didn't see us come up, so we actually considered making a run for it, but my bloody feet disagreed and just _had to_ trip over some tiny rock and then send me crashing into – guess who? – the police officer

Two Seconds later

Oh No. And Ouch.

One Second later

Turning around to look at the poor guy I sent crashing to the ground. He was still in shock. But he's got nice Sunnies. Wait a God Darn second! I know him! Thats-

"Rollo!" squealed Gee

Rollo took of his sunnies and squinted a bit before actually realising who had just squealed his name "Gee! Long time no see!" he looked at Dave "Give me a hand mate" Dave came and helped him up.

Umm, Hello? What about me? I'm not a sack of potatoes! I looked up to see Ryan standing over me "Do you want a hand?" At least someone noticed I'd fallen over

"Yeah, Thanks Ryan"

He helped me too my feat. Dave and Rollo were stuffing Gee's bags in the boot of his car "So" said Dave "I thought you had today off? If I had known it was you standing beside my car, we wouldn't have crouched behind the dumpster"

"You were crouching behind the Dumpster?"

Dave just shrugged "So what did the elderly loon want?"

"Well she was complaining that some idiot had dangerously sped towards a carspace threatening her life, purposely saw her and tried to crash into her car, then verbally assaulted her"

Ryan and I started laughing

"I take that none of that happened?" asked Rollo

"Maybe the 'sped towards the carspace' bit" said Ryan

'Righto" said Rollo "Because I'm a good friend and the elderly race cannot be trusted, I will not book you"

"Thanks Mate" said Dave "I would give you a hug but a) We're in public and b) I'm not a homosexualist"

"Fair enough"

They shut the boot "So" asked Gee "Hows Jools? I haven't seen her since the wedding"

"Jools is great! She's looking forward to seeing you. She'll be jealous when I tell her I saw you here" he chuckled

Ryan and I hopped into the back of the car while they chatted. I shoved SpongeBob over, somehow he had managed to slide into my seat.

Once we were sitting sort of comfortably, I leaned over and yanked Ryan's phone out of his hand

"So, when did you get a phone and why didn't I know?"

"Late birthday present from my Uncle"

"Hmmm"

I started going through his settings and messages. Hmmm…Nate, Dave, Gabz, Nate, Dave, Dave, Gabz, Dom, Gabz, Gabz, Gabz. That's a lot of messages from Gabz.

"Ryan? Why have you got so many messages from Gabz?"

"Give me back my phone!"

He leaned over and made a grab for the phone, but using my great reflexes, I moved it and he missed. So there was a battle going on in the back over who would get the phone.

One Minute later

Haha! I am winning!

Ten Seconds later

No! He's Winning!

Five Seconds later

Ryan finally grabbed the phone, but stupid me forgot to let go because I was laughing so hard at his attempts – and failures – at getting the phone, so when he yanked it, he pulled me right on top of him

One Second later

Looking at Ryan, Looking at me lying on his lap

Two Seconds later

I used to really Crush on Ryan, we've been besties since first grade, but that crush kinda grew out around year five when I realised that, being the fittie he is – I know, I admit it – he could have anyone and probably wouldn't choose me

Ten Seconds later

I never noticed how nice his lips wer- OH MY GOD! I have just realised how long I've been lying here for!! Gee is starting to get nosy! She might get the wrong idea.

One Second later

Jumped up from Ryans lap. Gee has turned back to start talking to Rollo and Dave again. Phew. I think I might try and dig a bit more on the whole 'Gabz' Fandango

"So Ryan, you didn't answer my question about Gabz"

"Oh. Umm" he looked out the window. He doesn't want to talk about it. Ohhhhhhhh! Someone has a secret!

"I might have just take your phone and read the messages then"

"NO!" Woah, a bit harsh?

"OK, Ok, whats the secret?"

"Well, Umm, Uhhh, We're umm" He looked out the window "We're dating! Yeah, that's it, we're dating!"

He seems a bit proud. Why didn't Gabz tell me? Must be recent…

Five Seconds later

I should probably say something, but I don't know what to say

One second later

Saved By the Bell! Or the Rollo.

He knocked on the window and waved, so we waved back. He turned and walked to his Car as Dave and Gee hoped in the front

"Buckle up!" called Dave

Buckling up.

"Buckled?"

"Yep"

"Were off"

"Away Laughing on a Fast Camel!" said Gee

"Hey KittyKat! That's My line!"

Daves line? But Gee always says that, How is that his line? Oh, Dave must of made it up, but Gee uses it! Ohhhhhhh!

"So My little Sex Kittys"

Ryan purposely did that what-about-me?-you-better-not-forget-about-me-coughing thing

"And Ryan, Mousier Sex Bomb the Second"

Ryan nodded

"I cannot just let this beautiful night go to waste, how about we go and get a bite to eat? Eh? What do you say?"

Hmm let me think…Yes! I'm Starving! I skipped Dinner to get here

"Yes! I'm Starving! I skipped Dinner to get here"

"Well Libs your eager"

"I'm Hungry"

Ryan and Gee just Nodded

"Right, Where to?"

"The first place we see, I'm Reeeeeeeeeeally Hungry"

Then right at that moment, we all looked up to see the Golden Arcs looming over us

"Maccas it is then"

And then he Drove into McDonalds.

Maccas

4 Minutes Later

Sitting at a table 

Eating

Gee and I got a Big Mac, large fries to share and a coke each. The boys are quite freaky-Deaky. They keep eating. And eating. And Eating. I must ask why, a boys mind is a mystery

"Dave?" I asked

"Mumgghphh?"

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"Mumggghh muhuuhh muhghhghgh"

That's Nice, I totally Understand. Not

"Ill take that as a no."

Three Minutes later

Me and Gee are finished. We are very quick eaters. The boys are still going.

"So, Ryan" asked Gee "Whats going on between you and Gabz?"

Oh God. My is she asking? For some reason, I really don't want to know about it. Leave them-th in Peace-th I say! Hence I will-th not-th Puke-th!

"Urgggg"

"Your so understandable Ryan"

But he just kept looking down. And Eating. Always Eating. Dave Swallowed

"Hey there KittyKat, we are men! We must Eat! You cannot interrupt as we eat!"

"Boys are a Bloody Mystery" said Gee

"I second that motion!"

Ten Seconds later

With luck, Gee will forget about this whole Gabz thing

One Second later

With Luck

Two Seconds later

But I have no luck

30 Seconds later

Have you ever watched a boy eat? It is sickening. How can they eat like that? But more importantly, How can they eat so much? They are Machines. Pick up, Bite, Chew, Swallow, Pick up, Bite, Chew, Swallow, Pick up, Bite, Chew, Swallow, Pick up, Bite, Chew, Swallow. Is that all they do? Not even any talking.

5 Minutes Later

Finally! They are full!

"So girls, why don't we catch a movie?"

Yes! Great! I've been looking for an excuse to see that new horror movie. I Luuuurrrrrvvvvveee horror movies!

"Sure lets go!"

"Rightio KittyKat lets hit the road."

And he winked. At Gee. Cheeky Minx

10 Minutes Later

The cinemas are empty. Dave and Ryan grabbed seats at the back. Gee seems really nervous. I wonder why, It's only a movie, she can't be that scared. Ryan and I are dancing like loons to the weird background music they always play when the adds are on. It's really slow, but we're going crazy!

30 Minutes Later

This movie is awesome!! I keep laughing at the scary and sad parts. I'm a bit Random, if I must say so myself. "Libs?" whispered Ryan

"What?"

"Do you know, that you are the only girl I know, that isn't scared to death by horror movies?"

"I must be special then"

"Hell, yeah"

But he didn't say it in a Hahaha! Yeah I agree, funny sort of way. He said it in a Yes you are so special, serious sort of way. That is scary. Scarier than the movie.

Two Minutes later

Ryan's a bit shifty, God, he isn't scared of the movie too is he?! First Gee and Now him, Jeez.

In the Car, On the Way Home

The movie was cool. I love Horrors! Tonight was really fun. Gee and Dave are laughing in the front, while me and Ryan play corners again. Yet Ryan doesn't know that I am secretly trying to get his phone. I'm dead curious about those messages. Maybe if just slide my hand in his pocket…"Libs? What _are_ you doing?"

"Umm…Your just such a fittie, I couldn't resist"

Ryan just looked at me blankly "Really?"

"No you Prat! I wanted your phone!"

"We're you trying to read my messages?"

"That's the plan in a nutshell"

"Well you're going to need a bit of punishing then"

"Oh no, Ryan? What are you thinking? NO RYAN!"

Too late, he started tickling me. Usually I am quite immune to tickle's, but Ryan knows me so well that he knows my weak spots.

Two Minutes later

Hahahhahaha Oh hahahahahaha My hahahahahahaha God. My ribs hurt. "Ryan, hahahahaha, Please, hahahahahaha, stop, hahahahahahaha, ribs, hahahahahaha, hurt hahahahahaha"

"Ok, I think you've learned your lesson"

Thank Our Lord Sandra he stopped.

Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff.

Ryan looked out the window "Hey look Libs! It's the mental institution"

"Hey! I live there!"

HaHaHa! I am a very funny, if I must say so myself

"I guess living there is also part of the plan you have in that little nutshell?"

"You Guessed it"

Then suddenly he biffed me on the head with some toy he had found on the floor. Well two can play at that game mister! So I grabbed the closest thing I could find to wack Ryan with, and that thing happened to be SpongeBob.

Two Minutes later

Ryan and I are having a full fight in the back – No not a real fight you Fules! We are laughing

Twenty Seconds later

Ryan just whacked my hand and sent SpongeBob flying into the front. It hit Gee in the head. "Sorry Gee" but I don't think she heard me, because she had kinda frozen. She just kept looking at SpongeBob

"Dave?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have the SpongeBob toy in your car"

Dave slammed on the breaks

I screamed and all lurched forward, but Ryan grabbed me and I stayed exactly where I was. That was so nice of him "Don't hit your head Libs. You fall over enough already" he said when we were sitting normally again

Gee looked like she was about to hit Dave

"DAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry KittyKat. I thought I saw a cat on the road." He seemed edgy.

I turned to Ryan "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BROTHER?! IS HE MENTALY IMPAIRED?!"

"Calm down Libs, we're fine"

Humf. Dave will pay. Him and Gee are talking. He looks quite un-laughish

Ten Seconds later

Oh Wonders Galore!! It's raining!

Home

We are sitting in the car, looking at the front door. Neither Me nor Gee wanna go out in the rain. Gee doesn't want her make up to smudge. I don't want my make up to smudge or my hair to go curly. I spent forever trying to straighten my hair Then very randomly, Dave shouted "Come on My Little Kittys! Have Some Fun!"

And then, being the loon he is, he jumped out of the car and started dancing in the rain

Five Seconds later

He looks like his having fun… I want to go, but my hair…

"Oh, Stuff it" then Gee jumped out. I looked at Ryan, he shrugged. I looked out the window at Gee and Dave, then I looked at Ryan, the Gee and Dave and then Ryan again. Have Fun or Have Hair? That is the question.

Three Seconds later

I can't decide!! Urgh!!

Maybe Ryan can help

"What do you say Ryan?"

He shrugged again.

We both looked outside

"Eh, What the heck"

The decision is made!!

And then we jumped out of the car and into the rain

Ten Seconds later

Doing Mad Dancing in the Rain

One Minute later

Doing Mad air guitar in the rain

50 Seconds later

Doing Mad Twists in the Rain!

30 Seconds later

Doing Mad Kicks in the Rain!

Eleven Seconds later

Doing Mad Turns and Jumps in the Rain!

10 Seconds later

Doing Mad Everything in the rain!

One Minute later

Mr Next door has come outside to get the Prat poodles inside. They keep on yapping at us and then the door. Hahaha! Here comes Gordy. The poodles have just bolted inside and splashed Mr Next Door with Muddy Water. He is staring at us like we are loons!

Because we are.

"Hey" said Gee "Are those new poodles? I don't remember them"

"Yeah" I answered "Those ones are Miffy and Mitten. The other ones ran away"

"Probably scared of Gordy"

"Probably"

Ten Minutes later

Ryan and I have taken shelter by the door. Doing Mad Dancing in the rain can really make a girl (and Guy) tired. Damn it! I have no keys! I'll have to use Gee's "Ryan, help me get Gee's attention, I need to use her Keys"

"Ok, GEE! WE NEED THE KEYS!!" No response. She's still dancing with Dave in the rain. Now there doing the twist again. How do I get her attention, My hairs bad enough as it is, I don't want it to get any worse!

Think…Ah Ha! Got it!

"Ryan, shout out mental things to try and get there attention"

"Hmm, Ok, I'M GETTING A TATOO ON MY BUTT"

"I'M GONNA SHAVE MY HEAD!"

"I'VE SNOGGED PAMALA ANDERSON!"

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS"

"I'M MOVING TO JAPAN TOMORROW"

"NATE IS HOTT!"

"Really?"

"No."

Two Minutes later

"OGGA BOOGER GOO!"

"M&M"S ARE SEXY!"

40 Seconds later

"WHEN I GROW UP, I WANT TO BE A STRIPPER!"

"I AM A LEZBIAN!"

Three minutes later

Now their doing some sort of Tango. Great.

So much for trying to save my hair

"Bloody hell! They can't hear us!" said Ryan,

We were now completely drenched

"How could We get their attention…"

"I have an idea!"

I am genius! I took in a big breath and then, at the top of my lungs, I screamed

"SEX!!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me

"Ha. That got your attention"

**There. Done. I think that's my longest chapter. Even though it isn't that long. The next probably won't be up for a while because I have some holiday assignments to do, and then I go bac to skool on Tuesday, So, Yeah.**

**Thx for reading and PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE review**

**Gabby xx**


	5. Nana Nana Nana Nana Batman!

**Peek-a-boo!**

**Just a little Triva, but did you know that the Gee Nicks Confessions are based on Louise Rennisons life?**

**I just discovered that out.**

**You know that most of things that happen to Libbs and her mates in this Fanfic (Or soon to be in this Fanfic) actually happened to me and my mates? **

**My mental Mates are my inspiration.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! This is going to be my longest chappie, pages. I actually got this done quicker than I thought I would. **

**Ok people, please don't think I'm meanio, but, I have decided I will not update until I get 20 reviews. So keep Reviewing**

**Gabby xx**

**Ps does anyone know when its Gee or Libby's B-Day?**

* * *

Sunday, June 22nd

8:55am

My room, My bed

Urgh, just woken up. I feel so blocked up and, well, sick. Gee is lying next to me, we must have both fallen asleep on my bed. I feel sorry for her, I know how much a kick in my sleep.

Four Minutes later

I don't want to get up yet

10 Seconds later

Uh Oh. My nose is tickling.

50 Seconds later

"a.. aaa.. AAAACHOOOO." Damn, that was a big sneeze.

Whoops, I woke up Gee. Hope she doesn't mind. Well it's actually not my fault I've cold, I mean-"AHHHHH ACHOO" Well, I guess that Gee has a cold too. Probably from dancing in the rain

"Libbs?"

"What?"

"Milky Pops?"

She knows I cannot resist Milky Pops.

9 30am

Sitting in bed with our Milky Pops

We have drank our Milky pops.

We went just downstairs and sat on the couch with our blankets, tissue boxes, Jammy Dodgers, tea and started to watch crap shows on TV.

11:00am

Ah, the unstable parental loons have just walked through the door. They keep on complaining about there headaches. Umm, Hello? What about us? We are sick too! You just have massive hangovers! And what about Gee? They haven't even noticed that there eldest daughter is here. Therefore, it is my duty to make them aware of it.

"Um Hello? Mutti? Vati? Your eldest daughter returned from France yesterday and is sitting right here on the couch next to me and you haven't even noticed her here!"

They groaned. "Shut up Libby. Don't shout"

Your Welcome.

Five Minutes later

I think I just might take a snooze – zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Monday, 31st June

One Week later

Shocking Surprise!

Me and Gee have only just gotten over our colds. Finally. But we are actually quite scared because Mutti and Vati have a 'surprise' for us.

Ten Seconds later

"Georgia? Libby? We have something to tell you" Mutti said.

"Shock me" I said. I doubt they could.

Vati cut in "Don't be so bloody cheeky."

Cheeky? I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Anyway Bob don't excite yourself you don't want to end up in casualty like last time. Anyway girls. Your father and I are going to go on a European Cruise! Yes it goes all over to France and Italy and Malta and all those exciting places!" She was Jiggling all over.

"Yes girls now Georgia will be here to look after you Libby over the holidays and the first 3 weeks of school. We will be away for 8 weeks." Vati said. I am officially shocked. And surprised. Seriously, I knew they were bad parents, but come on! Deserting us?

"So Mutti when are you actually leaving?"

"In 3 hours."

"3 HOURS? YOU ONLY PLANNED TO TELL US NOW?"

"Well we haven't been well Libby you know that!"

"YOU haven't been well? What, your hangovers? I'm surprised that you even noticed that Gee and I had a cold. I'm actually surprised that you even noticed that Gee had arrived!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that Liberty!"

Grrr. I crossed my arms and made my angry pouting face.

"Ok we are off to pack now. I'll see you later"

4:00 pm

"Ok Libby, Georgia? We are leaving now! I thought about leaving some money but you have enough don't you Georgia? Bye now! Have fun while we're gone! See you in 8 weeks! Bye home! Bye Gordy!"

Two Minutes later

Hmm, I might catch up with the Gang. I'll ring them and ask them to meet up at the park

Five Minutes later

Koolies, everyone one can come, must get ready quickly.

I feel like black today. Don't ask why, because I don't know. Umm…Black shorts, Black 'Save the Future' top, silver necklace, black Sandals (Flip Flops, whatever). Make-up wise – foundation, Bronzer, Blush, lip gloss, touch of Eyeliner and light pink eye shadow

Six Minutes later

Done! That was quick. I'm off now.

"GEE! I'M OFF TO THE PARK TO MEET THE GANG, IF YOU NEED ME RING GABZ' HOUSE!"

Ok now, bye bye

Five Minutes later

At the park. Haven't seen the girls in agggggggggeeeeeeeeeess! But we are here now! Randomz Reunited! Gabz, Ellee, Madz, Shazza, Meils and Me!

Ten Seconds later

Sun baking. In the sun. Obviously. Catching up with the girls

"So Girls, Whats been crakalacking?" said Madz

What the fresh hell?

"What the hell Madz?"

"I have been staying with my cousin for a week. He has rubbed off on me"

"Ok…"

"Well I've been completely bored" said Gabz "I was dumped with Josie for the past week. Alex was no help, she just kept disappearing!"

"Little Sisters, Eh?" said Madz

"Well Alex is bloody thirteen! She's old enough to help! And if she's not bad enough, Kate, who is _17_, was at her mates house all week"

"Well I was looking after Natalie all week. I hate 8year olds." Complained Elle

"8year olds are nightmares." Agreed Gabz

"Tough week" Then I turned to Shazz "What 'bout you Shazz? Do anything interesting?"

"I just finished moving houses"

"Really? What about you Meils?"

"Just catching up on some sleep. What about you Libbs?"

"Well, Gee and I have been sick all week because we were dancing in the rain with Dave and Ryan:

They all looked at me

"Gees Back?"

"You were dancing with Dave?"

"And Ryan?"

"Oo-er"

"Why were you dancing in the rain? That was kind of stupid. It's like your asking to be sick" Trust Elle to say something like that.

So I explained to them about Gee coming back, meeting Rollo, SpongeBob, Boys eating, the movie and Dancing in the Rain. I left out the messages from Gabz bit. I wanted to ask her about them later. "So, Yeah. That was the only interesting thing that happened all week. Besides the fact that my so called 'parents' left for an eight week cruise this morning and only bothered to tell us about, three hours before they left"

"Eight weeks? By yourself" asked Elle, getting all worried

I swear that girl has something wrong with her

"No you idiotic nut! Gee will be staying with me"

"Oh. That's Ok"

God.

"Well I have something to tell you" said Shazz, suddenly going all shy, a first for her "Down the road from my new house, there's this guy and we were talking all day yesterday and then we kinda, umm, we sort of…"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Snogged"

We all went Oo-er

"Whats his name?" asked Madz curiously

"Josh"

"WHAT?" we all shouted. Is she serious?

"Don't tell me we're talking about nerdy Josh? With the gigantabus Glasses? In our Grade?" Meils practically shouted

Shazz went into panic mode "NO! He's in the 11th grade! Not 9th! He's a completely different Guy! He's not a snivelling little Nerd!"

Phew. We all sighed in relief

Ten Seconds later

"So" I said "Tell us about him"

She kinda put on this dreamy look "Well he can be really shy, but not around me, because he's really funny and always says nice things about me. He tells me I shouldn't ever change anything. He's into computes and stuff, but he's not really that smart, he kept following me around…but he's soooooo adorable! He has brown eyes and dark brown hair, with a square-ish Jaw…"

Blimey, she can rave

"…He also has long hair that flops down around his ears, they actually look like two brown hairy ears!"

"So his hair makes him look like a basset hound?" asked Meils

"Umm…Yes?"

"He sounds like one too. Always following you around"

"…Well anyway, he can also be so, err, rhyming? No, I mean poetic. He sent me a text this morning, it said 'Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I'd do anything for you' He reminds me of that famous dude, what's his name? William Shakespeare"

"So then" said Meils "Your new boyfriend is William Shakespeares Basset Hound"

HA! Meils is classic.

Two Minutes later

We are all in hysterics. Shazz is dating a dog!

One minute later

We have decided to nickname Josh, Billy (short for William, you know William Shakespeares Basset Hound? Willy just didn't sound right) just so we don't confuse him with Nerdy Josh.

Five Minutes later

We were just all talking to each other when suddenly Gabz whispered to me "I am going Mental, or is there some Pervs in the Bush watching us?"

Very discretely, I pretended to be just lazily looking around, but looked at the Bushes. Sure enough there were about three boys crouching in the bush watching us. Pervs.

Hmm…I've just had a brilliant idea!

"Gabz, I've just had a brilliant idea"

"Spill"

So I told her. Then we told the rest of the girls, but in hushed voices, we didn't want the guys to here. Once we had finished telling everyone, Madz burst out laughing "Maddie! Keep it down"

She put on a very serious face, and then said, in a Russian accent "So, ve havs divived za plan, vit is time to take acvion"

That's my girl!

30 Seconds later

Me, Gabz, Madz and Meils did the pretendy-look-at-watch-then-rush-off-somewhere thing, but really we just went behind the big tree. We left Shazz and Elle there as bait, the pervs must be distracted. Can I just tell you, they are very bad actors. Shazz keeps laughing. But it is very funny, they are pulling up there shorts and lying in the sun. The Pervs are agog as three agog things. Shazz just keeps laughing, actually, now she is vibrating, the boys cannot stop looking at her Nunga's.

"Shut up you fish!" said Elle

But she kept laughing.

Two Minutes later

We have taken Madz eyeliner and drawn thick black lines under our eyes, like the army peeps do. We look scary, if I must say so myself

Ten Seconds later

5

4

3

2

1

AHH!

We ran out from behind the tree screaming. We gave the guys the shock of there life! I thought they were going to go to the piddly-diddly department in their pants! They jumped up and ran all the way home! Hahaha! Serves them right!

I recognised one them, it was Mitch from down the road, MBG cousin. Ha! That's the second time he's ran away from me. Well last time he was actually running from Dave and Ryan, but…SHUT UP!

Two Minutes later

We are walking back to Gabz house. We are still laughing. We also still have our eyeliner on, so we are running down the streets crying out war songs.

One Second later

Well actually, we are singing the batman theme song

"Nana Nana Nana Nana, Nana Nana Nana Nana, Batman!"

We are truly the warrior's of the Amazon

So I said "We are truly the warrior's of the Amazon"

"Except we're not in the amazon" said Meils

Well, Duh

"Don't be Dim Meils"

Gabz House

We were just standing outside Gabz house, trying to catch our breath, when suddenly two little boys came screaming down the road. They started circling and growling at us.

Oh. My. God.

It's them. Nates Brothers aka The Gruesome Twosome.

"NATE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME AND CONTROL YOUR BROTHERS! NOW!" I screamed.

Nate and Ryan came running down the street "Mark! Ryan! Get back here!"

"Why are they screaming for Ryan? He's not circling us" asked Shazz

"No, one of the twins is called Ryan"

"Ohh, so there are two Ryan's?"

"Yes" Jeez, what is wrong with everyone today? They're so out of it.

Suddenly Elle pointed over to no where and shouted "Wow! Look over there!"

The dim-witted boys looked, then, while they were distracted, Meils, Shazz and Elle ran into the house. But Madz, Gabz and I bravely stayed to take them on.

Ten Seconds later

No need now. The boys have grabbed them "Go Home. Now! Niall will be there. Now. Go." said Nate, before letting them go

"Your letting them go home by themselves? What if they terrorise some poor soul on the way home?" Asked Madz. She actually looked seriously concerned.

Yeah right.

"I don't think they will, we only live at the end of the street"

"Oh, Right. Well then, your poor brother"

"He is 17. If I can handle them, so can he."

Madz shrugged "If you say so"

One Second later

Some Guy is running down the street towards us. He has just skidded to a halt. Then he kinda shouted at Nate "Can't you those Nuts you call brothers under control! I just had to apologize to that old lady they terrorised!"

He was actually kinda fit. He had browny-blondy hair and Blue eyes with a hint of green. He had pale-ish skin and was slender but small.

Not Bad.

One Second later

NO! Not for me, you dirty minded people! But maybe for someone else…

Two Seconds later

Mr Fit turned around "Hey, I'm James, Nates cousin, I just moved here"

Then Nate said "This is Gabz, Libs and Madz"

"You go to our school then?"

Oh right, you don't know about that, do you?

Well when we were in yr7, there was an explosion in the science labs at Foxwood, but they were running out of money and could never repair the damages. Eventually they had no money and had to shut down. So, out of the kindness of her heart (cough, cough) Slim made our school Co-Ed and had the boys from Foxwood attend our school.

They've been there for a year already and yet Slim still refuses to let there be Boys and Girls in the same class as each other. Actually, she still refuses to let us have lunch together. It's like they're not even at the same school as us.

Ten Seconds later

Elle just came outside "Gabz! Your phone is ringing!"

Gabz ran inside to pick it up. Elle came out "Are those evil little twins gone? I'm glad I escaped" James looked at her "If I can't escape from those boys, how did you? There must be a working brain behind those good looks"

Elle blushed. Big time. "Oh, Um, Thanks, it wasn't really, um, that, um, hard. Just, ah, trickery, or something"

Is it just me, or did she just sound like Gee's friend Ellen?

"Well that's cool, umm…"

"Elle. My names Elle"

"I'm James"

"So" asked Madz "Where's Zac?"

"You mean the Oh Mad One?" said Ryan "I have no idea"

"Well he owes me a snog"

"Really"

"Oh Yeah"

"Well, we're all heading to the cinema tomorrow, do you fine ladies want to come?"

"Sounds Good"

Gabz came back outside "Do you guys feel up for a party? Cause Gee just rang up and said party at hers and we're all invited"

The boys all nodded "Sure, we'll be there" said James "We'll ask Zac to come too"

"It's at 7:00"

"Ok, see you guys then"

The guys walked down the road and went into Nates house. We all went inside.

Five Minutes later

All the girls have gone home to get ready. It's just me and Gabz now

"Libs?"

"Yaaaaah?"

"Who's Sven?"

"Oh, that's Ro-Ro's guy"

'And Ro-Ro is…"

"Gee's friend Rosie"

"Should I be scared of him?"

"Very"

6:15pm

Still at Gabz House

Chillaxing

Gabz has changed and we have both reapplied our make-up. We are ready for the party! But still have another half an hour before we can head off

One Minute later

Just flipping through the channels

Two Seconds later

I just remembered that I haven't asked Gabz about Ryan yet. Now is the perfect time

"Hey Gabz"

"Hmm?" said answered, still looking at the TV

"When did you and Ryan get together?"

"What?" She turned to face me "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play Dim, I saw how many messages there were on his phone from you, so I asked him about them, and he said you were official snogging partners"

She just looked at me.

Five Seconds later

Still Looking

Three Seconds later

It's like she just figured something out because she said "Oh Yeah! Um, Sorry I didn't, Uh, tell you Libs, I've been, err, kinda busy"

Well it took her long in enough!

"So, it's been about a week now?"

"Um…Yeah…"

She really didn't seem to know what she was talking about. How sad.

7:00pm

We are outside My House. All the gang arrived at the same time as us and so did the boys. We all went in together.

Gee had moved all the furniture, probably so Sven couldn't destroy everything

15 Minutes later

Slim always calls us "Silly little Misfits, who will get nowhere in life, if you continue to act this way. Just like Georgia and her friends." So we have decided to make a list of the Ace Gang and their jobs.

_Georgia – French Translator_

_Jas – Vet_

_Jools – PA_

_Rosie – German Translator_

_Mabz – Australian Travel Agent_

_Ellen – Primary School Teacher_

Ha! They all did pretty well! And they didn't change their ways!

The boys came over to see what we were doing and told us that Mr Hendricks, their maths teacher, tells them the exact same thing, except referring to Dave and his mates. So we are making a list of the Guys.

_Dave – Actor/Comedian_

_Tom – Environmental Protection Leader_

_Rollo – Police Officer_

_Ed – Domestic Pilot_

_Sven – DJ _

_Dec – Training Lawyer_

Ok, so maybe the guys didn't do as well, but WOAH! I was so surprised to find out Dec was training to become a lawyer! I didn't think he was that smart, but apparently he can put up a hell of a fight.

Wait, Tom is pretty good too. He's like the environment protection person for our area. I know it has something to do with politics, like a Greens party or something.

Ok, so the guys are pretty good too.

One Second later

"Are all these people still together?" asked Meils

"No. Jools and Rollo are married and so are Rosie and Sven and as you know Jas and Tom are going to be married. I'm not sure about Mabz and Ed, but Ellen and Dec are defiantly broken up 'cause Ellen brought boyfriend here, that Gary guy. And you know that Gee and Dave are broken up"

"Oh. Ok"

8:30pm

It's vair, vair, tiring dancing you know

5 Minutes later

Me, Gabz and Nate have sat down for a rest. Ryan and Dave are doing this mad dancing, it's very funny. We are watching Sven dancing

"I see what you mean about Sven" said Gabz

"Uh Huh"

"He's a super koolies dancer though"

"I know"

"But I'm still slightly scared of him"

"You should be"

Ten Seconds later

"Ahh, Dave and Ryan are funny, aren't they? That is one of their qualities" said Gabz

"What are my qualities?" asked Nate

"Huh?"

"Describe me"

"Ok, um…Black hair, olive skinned, some black freckles, average height, Adopted, two younger mental twin brothers, one tosser for a big brother, blue eyes, good sense of humour-"

"Not stating the facts"

"Hmm…"

But she didn't get to finish, because Dave came over and dragged us up and made us Dance

Two Minute later

We are all doing wicked air guitar. It is so much fun!

But Dave and Ryan are the kings of air guitar.

9:15pm

Gabz and Ryan are talking. Gabz looks angry and Ryan looks like he is trying to explain something to her. He's just dropped his head. Oh No, Gabz made him sad. Are they going to break up already?

Two Seconds later

Gabz has nodded and said something. Ryan is happy now. Damn, they're not breaking up!

Wait a second, why did I say damn? I mean Yay! They're not breaking up

One Second later

I can see Nate staring at them too. Why is he interested?

Two Second later

Gabz is saying something again. He looked over at me. Whoops, he's seen me staring at them.

He doesn't seem to mind though. Weird. He just turned back to Gabz and nodded. What is up with the nodding?

But then Gabz leaned forward and snogged him.

Yep, they really are back together.

Wait a sec, they never broke up!

10:00pm

Taking another break with Meils and Shazz. We are actually watching Elle, she has been talking to James all night, but she is too shy to snog him or anything. So they are just talking.

Madz and Zac are snogging each others faces off in the corner. Typical.

10 Minutes later

Jools has come over to say hello. "Hello!"

"Hey Jools"

"Tired?"

"Yep"

"Mind if I sit"

"Nope"

So Jools sat with us. She looked and Madz and Zac in the corner "Has she told you what number she's gotten up to?"

"Um, what?"

"Don't tell me Gee hasn't given you the snogging scale?"

"Um, No"

Two Minutes later

Jools has given us the 'Snogging Scale'

_0.5 Sticky Eyes_

_1. Holding Hands_

_2. Arms around waist_

_3. Goodnight Kiss_

_4. Kiss lasting over three minutes without a breath _(What sad person counts how long they are snogging for?)

_4.5. Hand snogging _(What the hell?)

_5. Open mouth kissing_

_6. Tongues_

_6 1/4. Nip libbling _(Sounds nice…)

_6 1/2. Ear snogging _(Sounds Yuck)

_6 3/4. Neck nuzzling _(Hmm…)

_7. Upper body fondling – outdoors_

_8. Upper body fondling – indoors (in bed)_

_Virtual number 8. _(Huh?)

_9. Below waist activity_

_10. The Full Monty _(oolala)

I think it is quite sophisticated

10:35pm

Sven has put on Jingle Bells and the Ace Gang is teaching us the Viking bison disco inferno. It goes

Stamp, stamp to the left

Left leg kick, kick

Arm up

Stab, stab to the left (that's the pillaging bit)

Stamp, stamp to the right

Right leg kick, kick

Arm up

Stab, stab to the right

Quick twirl around with both hands raised to Thor (whatever)

Raise your (pretend) drinking horn to the left

Drinking horn to the right

Horn to the sky

All over body shake

Huddly duddly

And fall to the knees with a triumphant shout of 'HORRRRNNNNN!'

It is vair Marvy, with knobs. We all cried "THANK YOU EASTBOURNE!" at the end and everyone clapped. Even though we do not live in eastborune. It's just some really weird thing we heard in a movie. We are Brillo pads, but admittedly, the ace gang are better. All the guys clapped, but Shazz is going to have to practice, a lot, before she can get it right, because when we were stabbing, she stabbed my head

11:00pm

The Guys are leaving now, so all us girls are going outside to say goodbye. "Bye!"

Madz and Zac had a Goodbye Snog and Ryan gave Gabz a kiss on the cheek. James sorted of waved to Elle and she waved back

Two Minutes later

The Guys are walking down the street

Two Seconds later

Wait, why is James running back? "Elle, do you want to go out some time?"

"Aren't you going to the movies tomorrow?"

"I mean some other time"

"Um, well, YES!"

One Minute later

Elle wrote her number on James' arm then he kissed her on the cheek and ran down the street to the guys. Elle is all giddy and happy. Freaky.

11:15pm

Dave just left. Now that's everyone. God I'm tired

"Ok Gee. I'm hitting the sack. Night."

"Night Libs"

Nighty Night

* * *

**Wow, hat's my longest chapter. 12 Microsoft office Word Pages! Yay!**

**Hope you like it**

**Gabz xx**


	6. And He was Drooling DROOLING!

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am SUPER DOOPER EXTRA MEGA SORRY that I haven't uploaded!!**

**Between exams, the dance, camping and being on crutches for the third time(dont ask), i havent really had time to write, but I am continuing the story, don't worry, i will not back down from the this story. I Promise.**

**Did you know that the Len scene in this Chappie actually happened? But I wasn't there, she just told us about it. She was accidently getting changed in the window of _Hipster_ while the American election was showing outside. Apparently there were reportters and cameras there too and there was a quick snapshot on T.v with her getting changed in the background! =O  
**

**Len is a classic!**

**I have a spoiler for you!**

**Elle and I have planned three books for this story line (A gee and LIbby side for each), but for the third one, there will be a third POV....oooo....**

**I'll let you guys guess who it is (Teehee)**

**Happy Reading**

**Gabz xx**

**ps a BIG thank you to my constant reveiwers **qwertyuiop098 and weatherwitch.X.x.X.**  
**

* * *

23rd of June

10:45am

In Bed

Awake.

Sadly.

Urgh! I don't wanna get up!

Go Away Awakeness!

2 Minutes later

Maybe if I just keep my eyes tightly shut…

1 Minute later

Nope, not working.

5 Minutes later

I was getting bored just lying in bed, So I dragged myself downstairs

30 Seconds later

Great.

Nothing to eat.

I was hoping that with Gee around the food would get better

2 Seconds later

No, wait, I lie. There's a piece of burnt toast.

3 Seconds later

Meh, it'll do.

5 Minutes later

Well, what's this? A little note? For Moi? Hmm…

**Libbs,**

**Going out to meet the gang at Luigi's. I might pick up food on the way back. I'll see you around 1 or 2. Bye my loony sister. Don't eat anything bigger than your head!**

**Gee xx**

Oh that's nice. I'm a loony sister. Humph. She's not any better!

At least she's getting food. Apparently food that's not any bigger than my head…

40 Seconds later

Phone Ringing, Must pick it up.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo"

"Libs? Is there an echo on the phone?" Oh God. Elle. What is wrong with her?

"No Elle, it was simply me"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Elle, is there an echo?"

She hung up.

Hahahaha

10 Seconds later

Phone Ringing

"Heyyaa!"

"Libs, its Elle"

"I gathered"

"I forgot to tell you why I rang." She just stopped.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"The gang's going shopping in half an hour with Len and Kathy, wanna come?"

WHAT?!? Why didn't she tell me this earlier!?!?!

"ELLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU RING EARLIER!?"

"…beep beep beep"

Oh Great. Shes gone.

Must get ready!

Half an Hour later

Shopping

I got ready _and _got here in record breaking time_._

I am very proud of myself.

10 Minutes later

Len is an awesome person to shop with, but Kathy on the other hand, is a nightmare.

If she actually likes the clothes, there usually isn't a size small enough for her. She is a bloody stick!

But she is seriously fast. That is one of the advantages of shopping with a sport-a-holic. You can bet she can get you the last pair of shoes.

1 hour later

Phew. Shopping can wear a girl out. So far on the shoppers scoreboard is:

Kathy – New Lipgloss

Gabz – New T-Shirt and Lipgloss

Elle – New Dress and Eyeliner

Meils – New Converse, T-Shirt and Mascara

Madz – New Shoes, Dress and Eye shadow

Shazz – New Shoes, Dress, T-Shirt and Blush

But None of them can compare to Len and I! We are winning with:

Len – New Sandals, Necklace, Dress, Tights, Foundation and two T-Shirts

Me – New Converse, Blush, Tights, Bracelet and Three T-shirts

Woo!

5 Minutes later

Len, Kathy and I have gone to buy some Jeans, while the rest of the gang wait outside and watch some sort of awards thingo on the big T.V

Two Minutes later

Heading into the change rooms.

Hmm…

There are no change rooms left, but there is a door down the end that probably leads to the storage room. We'll just get changed in there.

"Len! Let's get changed in the storage cupboard"

"Oo-er, are you on the turn?"

What a thought!

Actually, it does sound slightly lesbiany

"No Len! We will build a barrier of Boxes"

"Meh"

One Minute later

There already was a barrier of boxes. Huh. This might just be my lucky day!

10 Minutes later

Scrap that! Today is the most embarrassing day of my life!

Len and I were just getting changed, you know, looking in the mirrors and stuff, when suddenly we hear a knock.

But it wasn't coming from the door.

Very slowly, we realized what we had done.

…

WE HAD GOTTON CHANGED IN THE SHOP WINDOW!!

The door didn't lead us to a storage cupboard, but the window of the shop!

We were prancing about in out undies!!

In the window!!

With the freaky mannequins!!

WHERE EVERYPNE COULD SEE US!!

The worst part was that there was already a crowd outside watching the thingo on T.V, so there more then enough people to turn around and see us.

And that knocking? Yeah, well, that was some PERVERT knocking on the window.

And he was drooling.

DROOLING!

So, Len and I, of course started screaming.

Ten Seconds later

I really do have fabby friends!

When they heard us screaming they looked over and immediately realised what was happening, so they bolted over and created a barrier in front of the window so no one could see in.

One minute later

Len and I have whipped our clothes back on and have ran out the 'Storage Cupboard' only to find Kathy there laughing her head off. She paused, took a deep breath and said

"I was wondering when you two would notice"

The she burst out laughing again.

So we had no choice.

I kicked her in the shin and Len slapped her arm, before running off.

Two Minutes later

Pant, Pant, Pant.

We have now stopped running. When the gang saw us running, Madz and Shazz joined in, just for fun, they started doing the Baywatch run, stripping while running, well undoing some buttons, not really stripping, that would be s sight to see, but they are not Prozzies, but anyways we had to drag Elle and Gabz with us, cause they "Didn't feel like running"

Wait a God Darn Second!

Where are Meils and Kathy?

Wait, Let me rephrase that

Where is Meils!?

Oh wait, there they are. What are they holding?

Oh…Whoops

2:00pm

Turns out we left our shopping bags in the window, so Kathy pulled Meils back to help her carry them to us.

Anyways, I'm home now.

Two Seconds later

OH NO. I AM LOCKED OUTSIDE!

Today is not my day.

The Door is actually stuck.

Bloody Door.

It won't budge.

Maybe Gee's home, she could pull and I could push and maybe it might open.

"Gee? It's me open the door I think it's stuck!"

"Stand back Libbs."

Oh My God, I think she is going to kick open the door.

Yes! We're going to get some action!

The Door just swung open. Slowly.

Aw.

"Oh. Ok so it isn't stuck then."

I looked at Gee, she was a mess. It looked like she'd taken a trip to the waterworks. Oh No! Its looks like she's going to cry again

"Gee? What's wrong?"

And that was when she kind of collapsed.

She told me about _everything_ and I mean _everything_. From Accidental snogs with Dave to reaching No.10 with Robbie, and that is a lot to take in.

I have never seen her like this, except for when I was little when she was crying over Robbie… Oh and there was Massimo…and No can forget Dave.

Ok, so I have seen her like this. Doesn't mean I like too.

But it seems that most of her problems are revolving around hows she feels about Dave and Robbie.

I must ask her about this.

But first I will be a kind and caring sister and get her some milky pops and chuddie.

A Session of Blubbing later

Just sitting on the beds. I believe it is time for me to be the wise woman of the forest.

I must be Jas.

*ohmmmmmm* I summon my inner, annoying, rambling, fringy self *ohmmmmm*

Ok, here goes nothing

"Gee. Tell me the truth. Who do you love? Robbie or Dave?"

Good Grief, that set her thinking, that is very freaky deaky in my world.

A long time of thinking later

Door Bell rang

Gee ran off to get it. Lucky, she was saved by the bell.

I think I might just pop down and see who it is

One Second later

Not actually Pop you Fules!

Just walk down the stairs

Down Stairs

Heard the door slam

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Eddie. Had a joke for us."

That Man is MAD.

I don't mean funny Mad

I mean M-A-D mad.

Bad Mad.

27th of June

7:00pm

In the Kitchen

Waiting for my death

I walked into the kitchen and the most horrifying smell hit me.

I tried very hard not to barf.

"Mmm that smells... interesting Gee. What food poisoning will we be having tonight?"

I was afraid to find out. I'm not that bad a sister. Am I?

"Spag Bol. Gone wrong."

I am not eating that. It's all gluggy and sticky and on the verge of going green.

It will probably come alive soon and try to eat us, like in a horror movie, 'Attack of the Killer Spag Bol'. I can see it now. Or the PowerPuff Girls. 'Gee accidentally added the secret ingredient; Mouldy Food X'

Something like that.

The Nub and Gist of things is, I am not eating it.

"Right that's it Gee I'm ordering pizza."

Libby to the rescue!

20 Minutes later

The Pizza as arrived. Hurrah! Real edible food! We shall not die of starvation!

10 Minutes later

Yummy. I love Pizza.

It's Gee's turn to do the dishes

I think I might just watch some T.V

About a Minute later

Gee came running in.

I should probably listen to her.

Meh, can't be bothered.

"LIBBS! JOOLS IS PREGNANT!"

God shes loud. Why can't she just pipe down?

Wait a tick. Did she just say Jools is Preggers?

"Really? Wow. Congrats to her! How many months?"

"One so far."

30th of June

11:00am

All Aloney on my Owny

Beauty Time!

Rightio, time get down to business. Today I must

-Wax Legs

- Cleanse, Tone, Moisturise, etc

- Pluck Eye brows

- Read some Magazines

- Face mask

- Anything else that might need doing

Must get started

An Hour of intensive Beauty Treatment later

Ok, So I've waxed my legs and now I have massive Pins and Needles.

I've cleansed, moisturised, etc, and now I have a face mask on and reading some magazines, the Health and Beauty Section.

Five Minutes later

I have just read that Plucking is bad for your eyebrows!

It makes them grow back thicker and quicker!

Phew, I am so lucky I did my face mask first

Ten Minutes later

Right, I have done My Face Mask, it was one of them quick ones, so it didn't take too long. I think I might head down to that new beauty place and get my eyebrows waxed. Now where does Mutti (God, that word is catchy, I'm starting to sound like Gee) keep her secret stash of money…

Ten Minutes later

Found Mutti's money stash in Vati's underwear draw. What a Genius place to put it. Not.

Phone is ringing.

I wonder who it is?

I will greet them with my own personal Greeting

"Heggy Heggy Ho!"

"ALAS! It is her! She has graced us with her..er..Voice!"

Ryan. Of Course

"Greetings my fellow worshipper, it has been yonks since we have seen each other"

"I agree. A whole eighteen hours!"

"We must be seeing each other again sometime"

"That be-th the reason I call-th you. Dave and I have decided that we will bless the ground at the movies with our presence, would you and Gee like to come and add some extra blessing?"

"That's sound absolutely Spiffing, what time shall this marvellous event be held at?"

"Shall we pick you dazzling Ladiez up at 5:30?"

"You Shall"

"The usuals will be there, Randomz, Ace gang, so on so forth, plus that Gary Guy that Dave's mate Ellen is officially snogging at the moment"

"Sounds just fabulous, See you later then"

"S'laters"

I think I will pack a bag with my clothes for tonight, head down to the Beauty Place, make a stop off at Meils house to see that gang (We are having a gang meeting), then come back and leave for the movies with Gee.

Yeppo, that's the plan.

I'll just leave a note for Gee…

_**Gee, gone out with the Randoms. I'll be back later tonight. The group Including yours is going to a movie tonight. Be ready for 5pm or be an equilateral triangle!!**_

_**Don't worry. I won't eat anything bigger than my head.**_

_**Your NON loony sister**_

_**Libbs xxxx**_

1:30 pm

Walking to Meils House

Um, Ouch.

My Forehead feels like my legs after waxing. It also looks like them, i.e Red.

But it was quite Koolies. My Eyebrows look Great!

Yay!

I also decided to get a French manicure while I was there, so my nails are looking in tip top shape with all its French polish and..er..french stuff.

15 Minutes later

Meils House

Meils has got a Marvy House.

It's all modern and stuff. Oh and Her parents just go downstairs and stay downstairs when we're here. They don't get all nosy or anything, they just, leave us alone.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

One Hour later

We have been talking for ages. The subjects we have covered are

- Shazz and Billy – They are going pretty well, but parents don't know bout him yet

- Madz and Zac – Finally! They are official Snogging Partners, It took them long enough

- Lip Gloss Flavours – We have all agreed that simple is best and that strawberry is the best flavour

- Elle and James – She really likes him and wants a little something to happen tonight at the movies aka A snog session

- Some other Fluff

- My Nails and Eyebrows (Which are no longer Red) and the best place to get stuff like that done

But we haven't heard about Gabz and Ryan

Must dig…

"So tell us about You and Ryan, Gabz"

"Um…Nothing much to tell"

"Oh Come on, spill"

"Um…" She blushed "lets go outside"

"CHARGE!!!!!!" cried Madz, so we all jumped up and Charged out of the house

2:30pm

Luigis

We decided to get some hot choccies, so we headed up to Luigis and, as it just so happens, Zac and James were there too. So naturally Zac ran over to snog the living daylights out of Maddie and James and Elle said Hello.

Eventually we joined them

One Second later

NOT SNOGGING YOU FULES!

I mean we sat down at the table with them.

Jeez.

Ten Minutes later

Shazz has rushed off to meet Billy for a quick Date before the movies and has brang Meils along with her cause Josh is bringing a friend, although she still said she would meet me at her house to get ready for the movies.

So it's just Me, Elle, James, Madz, Zac and Gabz left.

"So" asked James "I don't know much about you guys, so enlighten me"

"Well" said Gabz, clearing her throat "Myself, Libs, Zac and Ryan were all good mates through primary. We were feared by all teachers, it was actually very funny. Our parents were friends as well. Around 5th or 6th grade, we became god friends with Nate, cause' his mum joined ours mums aerobic class. We also became 'acquainted' with Elle"

The Madz Joined in

"Then at high school, Shazz, Meils and I became friends with Gabz, Elle and Libs and formed the Randomz. We all already knew each other from somewhere, but only became close when we reached Stalag 14."

"Ok, but how did you and Zac become such good 'friends'?" asked James

"I'm getting there. In yr 7 we went on school camp and all the Foxwood boys were there. Gabz, Elle and Libs were already in their cabins, but I was out on the Balcony with Shazz and Meils. We started shouting down to the guys and I threw a note down to them saying

_I've Seen You naked_

And Zac picked it up, then threw back his msn and mobile number. We became really good friends but didn't realise that we both knew Libby and stuff until later"

"_I've Seen you naked?_" asked James

"What about it?"

"Maddie has a dirty mind" said Elle

"Right"

"And I Love it" said Zac

"Oo-Er"

"CUM to me you cheeky Minx" and they started snogging again, so we turned our attention away from them

"Interesting, anything else I should know?"  
"Not that we can think off right now"

20 Minutes later

We've just been chatting for ages, about well everything and Elle is happy, very Happy.

Would you like to know why?

Well, while we were chatting, James hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and although Elle blushed, she snuggled into him, James smiled at that.

Five Minutes later

Well if Elle was Happy before, she must be thrilled now. James leaned in and gave her a snog!

Deffo Number 4

4:20pm

I left the guys back at Luigi's and decided to head back to Meils house

Ten Seconds later

This really fit Guy is just sitting on the wall outside Meils house.

Oh. My. God.

Jelliod Knickers much?

Five Seconds later

Meils is sitting with him, she has spotted me

"LIBS! COME HERE!"

Ok, gain some control

"Libby, this is my neighbour Tommy. Tommy this is my mate Libby"

"Hi"

"Hey" Ohmygiddygodspyjamas that smile makes me want to melt.

Meils and Tommy kept talking and I just sat there nodding.

Ok, this is your chance Libby, No stuttering, no rambling, just ask, ok, phewwwwwwwww

"Tommy? Do you want to come to the movies with us tonight?"

Wow, a perfect sentence

He smiled again, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmygod "Thanks for the offer, but I'm busy tonight, looking after my little sister Emma, maybe some other time, I wouldn't mind being seen with a girl like you"

That's it, I've lost my brain.

Four Minutes later

Meils and I are getting ready. You know, make up, clothes, shoes and all that Jazz. Meils looks like she's bursting to say something, but she's keeping her mouth firmly shut.

Oolala! I love that new Lipgloss Meils has, I might borrow it

"Meils, can I–"

"Ok! I'll tell you!"

Um, ok?

"Well today when I went with Shazz to see Billy and I went with her, Billy had this friend with him. His name was Rupert and, oh my god, he made me go all Jelliod! He was so fit! He has these Bright Green eyes, and really black messy hair and his got all these really cute freckles! He so obviously works out and his got this really cheeky grin. Oh My God! He is soo Perfect"

Woah, Meils can talk very fast

"So When are you gonna see him next?"

"Tonight! We invited him to the movies with us"

So Meils has scored a date.

One Second later

Oh God, Do You Know What That Means?!?!?!

Shazz is going with Billy, Meils is going with Rupert, Madz is going with Zac, Elle is going with James, Gabz is obviously going with Ryan, so that leaves me the only one dateless!

And Nate.

Tonight we are going to be Goosegogs extraordinaire

5:05pm

Back at Loon Central

I realised I left all my clothes at home so after I had finished all off my make up I left Meils' house. Gee is still getting ready, trying to fix up her hair. It is actually a very funny sight.

14 Minutes later

I decided on a really casual but cute tee with tight jeans and sandals.

One Minutes later

"Gee? You ready?"

"Libbs? YOU READY?"

"Yea are you?"

"HOW DID YOU GET READY SO FAST?"

"I'm special"

"Hm righto. Let's go!"

TeeHee

5:30pm

In the Car

We are driving with Dave and Ryan to the movies. What else is there to say?

5:40pm

At the movies. Wow, Meils was right when she said Rupert was fit. He would make me get Jelliod Knickers, but I don't fancy him.

Two Seconds later

I want Zac's Gangster Hat!!! Madz has one too!! They are so Koolies!

In The Movies

Everyone is snogging.

Great.

Nate and I are Goose goging, just like I said we would.

But actually, to be honest, Ryan and Gabz don't snog that much.

But still, they are a couple. So still, Nate and I are Goose goging.

End of the Movie

Oh MY GIDDY GODS PAMTS!!! Ultraviolet is playing the Credits!! Ahh!! I Love this Song!!

Wait a sec, you guys probably don't know what happened to the Stiff Dylans, do you?

Well anyway, Robbie joined them as their lead singer again, around the same time Gee and Dave got together, and they signed a deal with this big record company. Soon after they released some singles and eventually they became big hits. There latest hit was actually a remake of the song Robbie wrote for Gee ages ago called Ultraviolet. At the moment they're on a tour/break sort of thing though, that's why Robbie's in Ireland.

Anyway, back to the future, we all got up and started doing some mad dancing and air guitar.

Meils and Gabz did this hilarious solo at the Climax, it was so great.

At the end we all lined up and shouted out "THANK YOU EASTBOURNE!" to the remaining people in the audience.

We don't even live in Eastbourne.

We are just obsessed with that line (it was from a movie)

* * *

**Thank you for Reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Keep Reveiwing!!**

**Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw ****Reveiw **

**Gabz xx  
**


	7. Puss in Boots

**Ok, Hello Everyone!**

**Now you probably all think I was abducted by Aliens or something and want to personally kill me for not updating, but a girl needs a break you know! It's summer over here and I've been on holidays! I have a very nice tan at the moment, and I have learned how to water-ski, except I wasn't skiing, I was on a knee board… but same-same. **

**Anyways, you are all probably going to hate me for this, but, I had about four chappies ready to upload, but they were on my Vati's computer and for some unknown reason, he deleted them. Ss I only have this chappie cause it was on my chapter.**

**Mega sorry Everyone!**

**Enjoy this Chappie, Most things in this actually happened (Yes, the mango thing happened to me)**

**TaaTaa**

**Gabz xx**

3rd July

9:40 am

I just had the weirdest dream.

It started off with myself, Gabz and Ryan in these really long black cloaks, then Gabz shouted "Come on! Get ready! It's Coming" There was all this screaming and thumping in the background, as well as some police sirens. Then Ryan and Gabz jumped in the air, so I did too, and this big blue bubble formed around us and sent us flying towards all the screaming "My force field won't last long! So kill him quick!" cried Gabz.

Do you want to know what we were killing?

A Giant Bunny.

Ryan started throwing these Blue energy balls that formed in his hand at the Bunny. It turned around and in it's paw was Nate and dancing on it's head was Madz singing "Woop Woop! Go team! Heyyyyyaaa! Baby get shakey!"

Random? I know.

Then the bubble popped and Gabz had jumped to save Nate and Madz had started singing

"STOP! Don't touch me there! This is my private Square! R-A-P-E, RAPE! Don't Do it."

_Then_ a magic carpet came up and caught Ryan and I before we fell "Nice Save Puss" said Ryan, then he leaned in for a snog, but stopped "Libs" he said "Your hair has turned into a bush, where are you?"

_Then_ he reached in and grabbed my lips and said "I think I might just keep these"

Then I woke up.

Gosh, I need some Breakfast.

30 Seconds later

Staggered downstairs and tried not to fall over.

Gee's already up and on the phone. By the sounds of things, she's talking to Jas.

Hmm…I think I might have cornflakes.

10 Seconds later

Jas has not obviously satisfied her, so Gee has decided to bug me

"Libbs? What's been happening with you? I haven't really been able to speak to you about your mates or anything. It's only fair. I told you my INNER SECRETS (Oo-er) the other night. So SPILL!"

She'll have to wait, I'm eating

10 Seconds later

"Any time now Libbs."

Crunch, Crunch, Swallow

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You mean to tell me that nothing has happened in the last week that I don't know about with your group?"

Well, she wants to know does she? Well she's gonna get it now

"Oh. Well we did scare a bunch of pervs at the park and left Elle and Shazz as bait and they…"

HaHaHaHaHaHa, I knew she'd get bored. She's not listening anymore

30 Minutes later

Going to meet the Randomz down at the park.

What to wear?

Two Minutes later

Argh! I'm Supposed to be there now!

12:25 pm

Park

Ok, I'm slightly late, but only by 10 minutes!

It's cold today, so I decided on wearing some Jeans, a Black T-Shirt with a Yellow Smiley face on it and Mutti's new never-worn-before ankle boots that she left behind.

She'll never notice

Probably because I won't tell her.

Five Minutes later

We're all sitting on the bench (Well Gabz is sitting on the ground) watching the guys (Yes, how surprising, the boys just happened to turn up at the park at the same time as us) playing footie

"So Meils, we haven't heard much about you and Rue" said Shazz

I just realised that rhymed

Haha

"Well I can say, that he is officially all mine!" Meils stated proudly

"Oolala, so what number on the scale then?" asked Elle

"Um…I don't know. I can't remember the scale"

"Hold up" said Gabz "I got a copy in my bag" So she started rummaging through her blue shoulder bag.

Two Seconds later

"!"

We all blocked our ears. Gabz had screamed that really loud, super squeaky, girly scream. Even the boys stopped playing footie and looked at us

"Gabz" called out Nate "What's wrong? You Ok?"

Slowly she drew her hand out of her bag. It was covered in all this white and yellow stuff "Do not ask me how, but a mango yogurt has exploded in my bag"

Silence.

Three Seconds later

…

BAH HAHA HAHA

We all burst out laughing.

I'm laughing so hard my sides hurt. Gabz is just sitting there blinking and looking at her hand.

"Not funny guys, it's all over my notepad!"

That just made us all laugh harder. "Well it is kinda funny…" and Gabz joined in laughing and before long, she was also in hysterics

A laughing Spaz later

We all calmed down and the boys went back to playing footie while we talked again, until Gabz said she was going home to get cleaned up.

So, we followed her.

Well, not until after Madz and Elle had snogged the faces off James and Zac. I swear, they have no pride.

Gabz House

We all sat in Gabz' lounge room snaking on chips and lollies and all sorts of things. I wonder where she pulls this stuff from? She's got bloody everything!

She's got her notebook in front of the heater to try and dry the mango off it.

"Ok, is anyone scared of Dogs?" asked Gabz

Um, no. I live with Gordy, aka Killer Cat. It's like having a very flexible, savage dog.

"No"

"Nope"

"Er, no"

"No Way"

"Mrr Huhh" Jeez Shazz, have much of a mouthful?

"Ok Good" said Gabz "Cause I'm gonna let my dog in"

So she opened her backdoor and a little black dog bolted inside. He was very jumpy and er, licky? He just kept jumping on everyone and licking us, it was so adorable, but it was soon bored with us, so Dexter – Yes, that's his name – trotted off to do something else.

20 Minutes later

I decided to start telling the girls about my dream, they seem quite interested, especially Madz.

"Libby, What was the song I was singing again?" asked Madz

Good Question. Hm…Let me rack my brains…

"It went STOP! Don't touch me there! This is my private Square! R-A-P-E, RAPE! Don't Do it."

"Hm…" Madz went silent for the first time in her life, I think she's thinking. Freaky Banana's.

"GOT IT!" shouted Madz. She jumped up off the ground and cleared her throat "Are you ready for my most creative most extraordinary dance, song, thingo that I have ever thought off"

There was some Yeah's and Yep's

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HELL YEAH MADZ!"

"Ok, Brace yourselves" She took in a deep breath and started singing the Rape song, but with actions. It went

_Stop! _Stop sign with your hand

_Don't Touch me There!_ Pointing at whoever your singing too

_This is my Private Square!_ Draw a square in the air

_R _Left hand in the Air

_A_ Right hand in the Air

_P_ Left hand covers Right Nugga

_E_ Right hand covers left Nugga

_RAPE_ Stop sign with both hands

_Don't Do it! _Pointing at whoever your singing too

It wasn't actually that creative but it was catchy, so we all jumped up and started singing it until we collapsed on the floor laughing.

One Minute later

Gabz went out to check on her notepad and we started talking about couples

"What about Gabz and Ryan? Does anyone know how they're going?" asked Meils

"I don't know about them, but if you didn't know that they were together, you'd think they were only friends by the way they act" said Elle

"Really? I don't pay much attention" said Shazz

"Well, were gonna have teach then how to get it onnnNNNNnnn" she got up and started doing some little dirty Dances. Not a very pleasant sight.

The girls started shouting encouragement

"Shake them hips"

"Thrust Thrust"

"Show 'em hows it done Madz!"

Suddenly, Madz just stopped dancing and started pacing "SOOOO My mum said I can't get an Elephant unless I clean my room, but I said, the elephant can just clean my room for me and…" then she stopped. What the fresh Hell?

"Are you Okay Madz?

She just waggled her eyebrows and tilted her head towards the door. Ahh, I see, Gabz mum's there. How embarrassing would it be if she caught us talking about, well, Gabz and Ryan.

His went on for ages. A little wild dancing and *forbidden talk* and then "Yeah but then mum said, whose gonna walk the elephant? And I said it can walk itself and then there was the whole other story with the llama…" until Gabz mum finally left to go shopping.

Vair vair Funny if you ask me. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Gee

One Minute later

Gabz just walked back in, I was wondering where she'd gone

"Gabz! You missed it, it was so funn-"

"Yeah I heard you, comic genius Madz, but can I ask, have you ever used the excuse, my dog ate my homework or something?"

Yes.

But it was my Cat.

"Nope"

"Well, er, mine kinda did"

Then she pulled her notebook out from behind her back. It was all chewed up and half eaten

"I found Dexter eating it when I went to get it. I had to chase him to get it back…"

But we didn't hear the rest cause we were laughing so hard

Half an hour later

Meils and Shazz have left because they had a double date with Billy and Rue. Elle also left because she had to mind her little sister again.

So it's just me, Gabz and Madz.

Were upstairs in Gabz room. I can't believe that she has a bass guitar and an Electric guitar in her room!

"Gabz, I can't believe you have a bass guitar and an electric guitar in your room!" exclaimed Madz

"Oh, they're not mine, they're my neighbours. I'm looking after them while she's away, but that doesn't mean I don't play them" She picked up the bass guitar and started playing some riff thingy's

"You know, I play electric? Just basic pick up stuff" said Madz, picking up the guitar and joining in.

Then they started talking music, so I tuned out

Fifteen Minutes later

I am sooooooo bored. Do you know how boring and mind murdering it is to attempt to do anything when you're in someone else's house and your so called 'host' is chatting to someone else about a completely foreign topic and excluding you and when you try to strike up a conversation with them, they just tune you out? Well that's what's happening to me.

I am so bored that I was thinking for ages about that sentence. See how I used those big words?

Yes, I am that bored.

And a vair sad person.

Five Minutes later

You know what? I'm gonna teach these guys a lesson! I am going too sneak out of here, so when they actually decide to stop talking, they completely freak out!

Ha! I am an Evil Genius!

Now lets think…

The door would be to obvious, but that _is_ the only way out.

Well, I guess I could hide…

Nah, that defeats the purpose.

I Know! The window!

Back at home

That was very…eventful.

Do you want to know what happened when I climbed out the window?

Well, I'll tell you.

As I was innocently climbing out the window, it just so happens that Nate and Ryan were walking home from the park back to Nates house and they just so happened to see me climbing out the window, but I didn't notice, until of course I hear

"I think Puss in Boots is trying to escape"

I was so shocked that I was lost my grip and fell on top of him. I screamed, he laughed and Nate was in absolute hysterics.

Ryan helped me up "Don't cats always land on their feet?"

I looked at him with my what-are-going-on-about-you-loon look

"You are Puss in Boots after all"

"Whaa?"

"Well a frisky kitten wearing boots is trying to escape the terrors indoors by climbing out the window. That classifies as Puss in Boots to me. By the way, where's your sword?"

I biffed him over the head

He just laughed

"Well Puss, it seems Nate has abandoned me" Yes, Nate had climbed in the window to see the girls "So would you like to come back to my house for a bit?"

"Um, Love too"

"Grea-"

"But I'm tired and need to get back home, sorry"

"That's ok, I'll walk with you"

Front Door

So Ryan walked me home and we're just standing at the front door like too idiots

Finally he broke the silence

"I have a confession"

"Go on"

"Well…"

**Great, I hoped you liked that chappie!**

**All Finito, now you must wait!**

**MwaHAHAHAHAHA**

**Only Joking, I'm not that mean**

**Continue.**

"Well What?"

"I think I have an obsession with the French"

"Huh?"

"Ciao my petite le puss in le boots!" Then he kissed me on both cheeks, then he ran off laughing.

The idiot.

"By the way, Ciao is Italian!"

11th of July

10:00 am

I am up already!

I'm also dressed!

Wow, it's pretty early, but I need to do some serious shopping with Gee. All she seems to be doing is moping around. So wake up time!

Five Seconds later

"Up you get sleepy head. We have so much to do!"

"Mumumiufifhuhudhuihdiskjn"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well too bad Gee, time to get UP! UP UP UP."

"Nope."

She's forced me to take serious measures

Four Minutes later

"!"

"LIBBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ahh, the old ice-down-the-back-of-the-shirt trick. Works every time.

10 Minutes later

I am being squashed to death by Gee, who just happens to be sitting on me

"Gee? Can I tell you something?"

"Hm I guess."

I got as close to her ear as possible, then said

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT"

10:15am

Eating Brekkie.

I feel bad now cause Gee is moping around even more and she looks really, really sad.

"Gee?"

"Humph?"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at me with a fish face

"I know you miss Robbie and I shouldn't have put the ice down your back and shouted at you but I'm bored. And you're getting a bit boring. No offence, but you seem to be really down a lot lately."

3 Seconds later

"Libbs, I haven't spoken to Robbie since before I left France. He isn't answering any of my calls and I have no idea why he isn't returning them either."

The she stuffed some jam and biscuits in her mouth

Seven Seconds later

After thinking for a full seven seconds, I said to Gee

"Gee, I know that you miss him. But it is extremely odd that he isn't answering the phonio. I'm guessing that he is vair busy with the tour that he probably has no time to call. I wouldn't worry Gee. Chillax."

That is it, I sound too much like Gee.

12:00pm

Meils called everyone to come and meet her at the clock tower. I was going to bring Gee so she could do some shopping with us, but she didn't look up to it.

Clock tower

The Gang are already here. Plus Kathy and Len, who we have decided are now 'Trainee Randomz'

We are all getting geared up for a good shop; well that's what we assume Meils has brought us here for.

We were all jabbering away when Meils called everyone to attention, we all did the special salute – i.e. sticking two fingers at your forehead and then spinning them around (The fingers not your forehead) – before Meils started

"I have called you all here today to announce that tomorrow there will be a party at my house, 'cause the rents are away and my sister Rebecca is staying with me, so please spread the word, anyone is invited, including the Ace gang, so please tell Gee Libs, I would like to finish my billopads convo with RoRo and Mabz. Afterwards, you are also invited to stay the night. That invitation is only extended to members of the Randomz and Ace Gang ONLY. No Guys. At All. You may now depart."

We all looked at her.

"You know you could have used the phone"

3:45pm

Just walking home.

We didn't end up shopping, but just walking around the shops instead.

We found, like, a million packets of fairy dust on the ground, unopened, so we went around blowing fairy dust in everyone's faces, even the security guards! Some people loved it, and we gave a packet to all the little kids that walked by, but some old git complained, so we were escorted out of the centre by the guards.

Poo them.

Home

Living Room

Couch of Boredom

Just watching TV, doing nothing really. Gee is on the phone again, I think she's calling Robbie, again. That stupid Prat. I never liked him. He always ignored me when ever he saw me and treated me like I was still that stupid little kid. He doesn't deserve Gee, at all. But she loves him, well at least she think she does.

She just turned around and hung up the phone, she's got little mousey eyes, like she's been crying, and she got that face on. I haven't seen that look in so long! My sister is a cheeky minx.

"Gee, you really need to stop snogging Dave"

"Um Libbs? Uh. How did you-um- know?"

Does she think I'm stupid, or something? This is ridiculous, if it weren't for Bloody Robbie she'd be with Dave now, maybe even married and she'd be really happy!

Hope she has an explanation for her stupidness

"Gee do you have something you wish to tell me?"

And then she went off to blubber central. Crying and Crying. It was freaky seeing Gee like this. She told me everything. About Dave, 'not cheating'(in her words), Robbie, lying, No:10, Bed Snogging, Bananas. The list goes on.

I didn't know that Gee actually did No.10 for the first time with Dave. I thought it was with Robbie.

20 Minutes later

This is ridiculous! Gee is so messed up at the moment and it's all because off one person!

I think you know who that is.

"Libbs? Don't get angry at me I really am sorry I just can't control myself. When someone says those things to you all the old memories came back to me about Dave and Me and how good we were together and how at first I didn't want to break up with him. But then Robbie came along and was nice to me and cared for me. I needed that then. Especially then… And I just became really close with Robbie. But now I know that Robbie only did those things because he wanted Dave out of the picture. He wanted me to forget. But I think the problem is Libbs… that I didn't forget."

Finally! She is coming to her senses!

"Libbs…"

"Yes Gee.."

"Dave and I aren't just matey type mates..."

You don't say!

3 Seconds later

She really needs to put an end to this. She needs to tell Robbie it's over and get back together with Dave!

"Gee. You need to see Robbie."

2 Seconds later

"Gee you need to see Robbie now..."

**Ok, the rest of the chapter will hopefully be uploaded quickly 'cause I know exactly what I'm writing.**

**Yet again, I am super mega extra triple hugely double sorry with knobs about it taking so long, but life gets in the way of things a lot, doesn't it?**

**Catch you Kool Kats later**

**Gabz xx**


	8. Pack Llama's and Throaties

**GUYS PLEASE DON"T KILL ME.**

**I AM SO SORRY, BUT I FINALLY UPDATED and hopefully I'll finish this story...**

**after my very busy life started to ease off, I forgot about this ! And then yesterday I turned on my old computer again and found the next chapter, ready for uploading, I was like "I need to finish this" and yeah.**

**So here it is, after a year, and enjoy**

**over and out**

**Gabs**

**ps, LittleMissPANTALOONS, tdancer1994, E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger, numba1taylorfan4life, **LaughKittykatForEver, millsXOXO, iHeartDavex3, **I uploaded :D  
**

**pps Miss Gypsy Willow your penguins delievered their message :)**

**ppps sorry **xXxMHAWxXx** but we decided, due to our lack of time and laziness and what not, to shorten the story and just make one, no sequel, sorry :(  
**

* * *

11th of July

Stunned

In the living room

I am stunned. I just gave a meaningful speech. Wow.

Gee also looks, slightly, amazed.

People usually say I get to distracted to say anything meanin- YUM! Jam and biscuits. (:

12th of July

10:00am

Up already

Packing

The good thing about me is that I am a good packer.

So let's think, lets do a mental check list

Pink 'Kiss Kiss' T-shirt,_ Check_

Black Mini skirt,_ Check_

White Sandals,_ Check_

White Headband,_ Check_

Portable Makeup kit,_ Check_

Elmo P.J's,_ Check_

Elmo Slippers,_ Check_

Tooth Brush and Tooth paste,_ Check_

Creams and stuff,_ Check_

Ipod,_ Check_

White Shoulder Bag,_ Check_

That's it, done

10 Minute later

I'll go Check on Gee

Five Seconds later

"HOW MUCH ARE YOU TAKING!"  
"Only this."

"ONLY?"

She had Three Full Suitcases!

"Its not THAT bad. I cut it down from 5 suitcases."

"FIVE?"

"Yes Libby! Listen will you!"

I knelt down and started to unpack her bags, I swear my sister is so, um, well there's no word for it.

Who does she think would carry these anyway? They are soooo heavy. She'd probably make me carry them because she thinks I am a slavey pack-Llama. But I am not.

I am a human being of the normal sort.

Well slightly normal.

And probably slightly scary.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I NEED ALL THAT AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO PACK IT!" screamed Gee

"Gee why do you need these clothes? You never wear them!"

She had and old skirt and dress and t-shirts that she hadn't worn for three years

"Well I might need them"

"What about this? You have a calendar!"

"I might forget the date"

"You're only going to be a week." I don't think even Robbie would want to carry these! But who knows, maybe they have little leprechauns at the Irish airport that carry around your bags for you, while doing a little jig and singing some folk song. They probably let you keep the leprechauns until you get to the place you're staying, so when they dump your bags they give you a little show and then start smoking a pipe. Then they probably take you to the end of the rainbow as well

"Why are you taking a portable ironing table?"

"I might need to do some ironing."

"You hate ironing. You said it gives you lurgy of the hands."

20 Minutes later

God. Finally! I have fit everything Gee needs into one suitcase that is not that heavy.

In a way.

Sort of.

Ok, it's heavy.

"Libbs that is pure geniosity."

30 Minutes later

Meils House

The party starts at five, but us Randoms are invited to come around earlier. Meils lives in this little tiny street/alleyway sort of thing, which goes uphill. It has this humongous tree looming over the whole street that's all Green and perfect. It's like a scene from a movie or something.

In autumn all these pretty orange leaves fall on the street making it so beautiful. I think Elle drew it for one of her art projects. I also think she got full marks, but Ell's is also a good artist.

I also think Meils photographed it for photography assignment. She also got full marks, but she is also a talented photographer.

I also thin-

I also talk to myself way too much.

Two Seconds later

I knocked on the door only for it to open instantly and have everyone topple out and land on top of me!

I have been squished by seven people.

I have become the human pancake.

Half an hour later

After pulling myself out from underneath the human avalanche, I dumped my bag inside and was dragged back out by Meils. By the Hair, might I add. She took us all down to the bus stop and instructed us to sit and wait for the bus.

So here we are now, on the bus, heading to God knows where. Well actually God does know where we are going, because he knows everything, and Meils also knows were we are going because she's the one that dragged us on the bus.

Two Minutes later

There's this fat kid sitting next to me wearing a sweaty yellow singlet. He keeps staring at me and then looking out the window, it's really freaky.

Two seconds later

The guy is looking me up and down. Now his eyes have stopped and he's looking at my…Nunga Nungas!

Urgh! What a Pedo!

Luckily, the bus has just stopped.

OMG ewwwww! He just winked at me

I'm getting off as fast as I can!

Four Hours later

4:00pm

Back at Meils House

It turns out Meils was taking us down to this cute little beach.

We all ran down, took our shoes off and started to run towards the water, it was like a movie! At least that's what it felt like.

It was slow motion and everything was all cool until we reached the water.

IT WAS BLOODY FREEZING!

We all bolted back up to our shoes and bags screaming like loons, which was very funny and un-movie like.

After killing our poor shoes as we shoved them back on our cold feet, we started running again. The sad thing is, we didn't even know where we were running to, so, like the loon she is, Gabz screamed out "TO NEVERLAND!"

And that started it.

My God, we are Random.

It's fun XD

Eventually after about five minutes of running to Neverland we stopped at this huge fountain and tried to catch our breath, which was really hard because we kept laughing.

Finally we caught our breaths and decided to have some lunch, yum yum!

We found this super cute little café right next to the fountain, so we all ordered some drinks, I just got a coke, nothing fancy, and two pizzas to share. I have no idea what type of pizza they were, you'll have to ask Elle, she's the Italian.

That's right, I know an Italian. How hip am I?

Anyways, so, after our fabby lunch we decided to have a "Photo Session!", being absolutely utter beauties we are. Posing in front of the fountain, on benches, as super slick, cool people. (Don't judge us, we are girls and do like to have some fun. We are only 15, we're allowed to be vain, don't pretend you don't do it)

We could so easily be models, it just comes naturally.

Hah.

But Mads is taking it seriously. She honestly believes she can make it as a model, but I doubt that that she'd fit into the super sophis world of drugs and what not. She's not serious enough, unless they're looking for entertainment in the form of a mental, Amazonian warrior loon.

So after our camera hogging, which took an hour in itself, we collapsed under this mega tree and stuck our legs in the sun to try and tan up. God knows we needed it! Well except for Gabz and Len, they're too tanned already. Humph. Not Fair.

We were just giggling and chatting, examining all the guys that walked past, rating them on a scale from hot to not, when he came. That mega Jelliod, super gorgy, jaw dropping bundle of yum that he was,

Tommy.

He was with a few lads I recognised from around my neighbourhood. He didn't notice us as he walked past, but they all walked straight into the Italian Café that we'd come out of. I turned back around to talk to the girls and see them all staring at me "What?"

"You sooooo fancy him" said Meils

"Oh Yes" agreed Shazz

"Oh No! No way!" I exclaimed. I mean, yeah he was hot, but no, really?

"Oh My God! Yes! You so do!" cried Kathy. Shnit, she wasn't going to drop this.

"Oo lala! Libby and – who?"

"Tommy" said Meils "His name is Tommy"

"Ahh, that is a lucky name my little potato!" said Len, I gave her my what-the-hell-len-since-when-did-you-know-about-lucky-names-and-why-am-I-a-potato look. She laughed. Poo her.

"Libby and Tommy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Honestly Kathy, how old are you?"

"This is _perrrrrrrrrrfect_" said Gabs, a very wide, evil grin spreading across her face

"Gabs…"

"Well, you see, last time I was at your place, I was looking through your cupboard, trying to find something to _borrow_-"

"You mean steal"

"When I happened to stumble across two big boxes of Gee's old stuff, and a this book just _happened _to fall out"

"Really?"

"Shut up Libs, this is my story. Anyways, I also _happen_ to have it with me, and I think it's time to put this theory to the test."

She rummaged through her bag, trying to find whatever it is she was looking for; maybe it's one of Gee's old diaries! You never know what she'd have in there, it could be a description of wonderful leg shaving or worse, stories of me! No, this is not possible! Stupid Pandy Bear and scuba Barbie and Angus and– no wait! I take that back! Don't hate me Angus! I miss you my furry pal!

"Here it is"

No, No, No, No…

"The Book on how to get Guys!"

"That's not what it's called…" said Elle examining the cover

"Well that's what I call it"

"Hey! Gee gave that too me! You didn't get it from the boxes"

Gabs just stuck her nose in the air and looked away "Pish Posh! Of course I did!"

I just did the eye rolling thingy

"I say we go over to those super yum guys over there and test out this book, whether it works or not"

We all looked at the guys sitting over at the café. One was kissing one of the waiters on both cheeks and speaking to her in Italian, Tommy and the other two guys just sat there looking at the menu's at laughing at something.

Another guy walked over to them and sat down "Hey is that-?"

"Billy!"

"Do you actually call him that to his face Shazz?" asked Elle

"Well, yeah, I told him the story and stuff and just started calling him Billy, and now his friends have caught onto it too, so they call him Billy as well" She shrugged and went to stand up

"Hold on a Sec" said Gabz, pulling her back down, she fell to the floor with a SPLAT – well not really, but that's how I heard it "Here's the plan. Shazz, you take Libs and someone else down with you to the café"

"Oh! Me!" said Len "I like the looks of the guy on the right, I think I know him…"

Everyone squinted and looked at the guy on the right

"SAM!" cried Shazz

"Jebus Shazz, do you know everyone?" said Kathy

"Pretty much"

"ANYWAY!" said Gabs, always the attention seeker, tut tut "Shazz go and sit with Billy and Len and Libs will be experimenting. Start with sticky eyes and then…"

I tuned out, I already knew that book back to front

Tommy really is quite yum, like YUM yum. He kinda looks like he might be related to Brad Pitt. HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?

Oh my God! If he really was related to him and I became his girlfriend, we could like, go to red carpet thingo's and I can be like "Ah Ha! That's right! I have a mega georgy boyfriend, who is related to Brad Pitt! So I am famous! YAY! I am no longer a pack-llama! Gee must now carry all of her own things! Mwahaha! Sucked in Leprecorn-"

"And that's how it is done Pallys!" cried Gabs.

Jeez, thanks for bringing me out of my dream. Pfft.

On Gabs command, the three of us stood up and began to walk over, the other's all watching like little watchy things. The waiter that was kissing the other lad before had now scurried off to get something.

The girls had already checked our lippy and what-not, everything was good and-

I ran back.

I saw her.

I saw Carla run up to the table, wearing a waiters uni, bend down and kiss him.

Tommy and Carla.

Carla and Tommy.

Life's not fair.

I'm back at Meils house now, Meils and Elle came back with me early and now here come the rest of them, Len looks particularly happy

Two Minutes later

Turns out Sam took quite a liking to Len…

5:00

Ace Gang Arriving

In the Kitchen

Jas is already here and so is RoRo and Jools. Jools claims shes starting to get a little bump now, although I personally can't see anything, but am I am semi blind.

Me and Meils are just making some cookies, with m&ms and what not in them. Meils has set up the place really well. Her and Rebecca (her older sister – who is mega fab) have set up the Playstation and put on Singstar, they have the music going, a table full of pizza and snacks, a wide space for dancing – which will also double up as sleeping space. It was mega koolies

Ten Minutes later

Everyone is here now, we're playing a massive round of Singstar and just being complete and utter idiots, but that is just our normality

9:00pm

Outside in Meils Courtyard

We're outside, with the heater going (in summer, how sad), and sitting on the ground gossiping and throwing pillows and eating.

And eating.

And eating some more.

And we were just listening to rounds of gossip, Jas and her wedding plans, Shazz and Billy, Elle and James… I also learned a lot about Gee's friends. I think they all kind of forgot that we were here, and that it was just the ace gang, and they all went into a mass discussion over Ellen, who apparently is getting it on with Dec behind that Gary Guys back and stuff like that

10 Seconds later

Oooo, everyones gone silent and is looking at Gee, its her turn…..

Ten Minutes Later

Wow. Gee like, told us everything, I mean _everything_, hence reiterating my point on the the fact of the Randoms being forgotten. She told us all about Dave especially, until finally stopping to take a breath and saying "Dave and I aren't just matey mates"

…..

"FINALLY YOU IDIOT HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO REALISE THAT!"

And then we killed her with pilliows.

Then she told us about going to Ireland, which I already knew about, to which Jas said "Maybe Robbie heard about Dave and you and he now knows what a promiscuous tart you are."

And then we attacked her with pillows.

Because that's how we roll.

One Minute Later

We have all decided to migrate inside and turn the TV on, so we may continue our discussion. Meils has decided she wants to make a cake, so shes calling her neighbour Grace to see if she has any flour, this conversation sounded quite strange from our end…

"HEY GRACE, got flour I could use?"….

"Well come on over, I'll cater to your needs"….

"Don't worry, we're playing it safe"….

"Mmmmm, yuuumm"….

"Ohhh, well do you want a throatie?" Now that just sounded wrong..

"Ok, see you soon"  
Meils saw us all staring at her "What?"

"Meils. If we didn't know any better, that conversation would've sounded like something else completely."

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah. Whoops" and she just smiled and bounced off. Strange child

One Second Later

Hold up, Whats a throatie ?

Five Seconds Later

Mads explained it too me. A throatie is a throat lozenge for sore throats, Grace must have a sore throat. I hope. Because throatie does sound like something else…

Two Minutes Later

Grace has come from next door, with her mate Shannon and a Bag of flour. Apparently Meils invited them over because they were getting bored, which is fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine with me, because they are hilarious.

12:01pm

Sitting very quietly in a corner

Ok. Right now, I am quite scared. Shall I tell you what happened ?

I think I shall.

The Ace Gang and Rebecca went up stairs at around 10ish and all fell asleep up there, so it was just us down stairs. Grace was giving us all a stitch, because every time she laughed, we laughed at her laugh, because her laugh is so funny. She has a million different laughs, they are too hard to describe. They're just those laughs that make you laugh, cappish ?

Anyway, we were laughing, when suddenly about seven guys came rampaging inside through the backdoor. The idiots decided to visit us and had climbed over into Meils Courtyard and bombarded our par-tay. In fact, we would have found it hilariously funny, if it weren't for the fact that they were not _our_ guys, if you know what I mean.

It wasn't Ryan, James, Nate etc… it was Billy, Sam, Tommy and a couple of their mates, and they were scary. They were all high and acting like crazed loons. The only one, in my opinion though, who was acting in any way normal, was Tommy.

Oh, he made me Jelliod.

After the initial shock and screaming and we all killed and biffed them, it became kinda fun, we put some music on and danced around. Shazz and Billy ended having a dancing/snogging thing going on (Billy seemed to be attached to her, he wouldn't let her go) and everyone else was just, well, dancing. Then we decided to take a chill pill and relax, so we all sat down (Billy still wasn't letting Shazz go) Then suddenly, out of nowhere, while we were watching might I add, Sam launched himself unto Len and began to snog the living daylights out of her, and let me tell you, she didn't complain. After about two minutes of everyone looking at them gob-smacked, Sam got up and yanked Len with him, then took her away into another room.

After about two seconds, everything returned to normal. Well, almost normal…

The boys found the liquor cabinet. They decided to take advantage of it.

I got kinda worried, so I went outside with Grace and Shannon, we just talked for a bit, I realised just how awesomely awesome they are. After about half an hour, we came inside to utter chaos.

Almost all the guys were drunk and were dancing. Gabs, Meils and Mads were dancing with them, but they were holding back, a bit cautious. They guys were going crazy, all seemed to be crowding in spot whooping and thrusting and yeah….

When we finally noticed, standing in the middle of them was Len, doing some rather explicit moves and SNOGGING ALL THE GUYS ! LIKE GETTING TO No6 WITH PRACTICALLY ALL OF THEM ! Except Tommy and Billy, who have disappeared, Billy was probably with Shazz somewhere…

Len is acting really freaky bananas.

But yeah, Elle and Kathy have gone upstairs, because their not the type of party girls, but Grace and Shannon and I have retaliated to the corner

One Minute later

Tommy has appeared again, I don't know where he went, but his here now. He came and sat down next to us.

He is so hot. It's not funny how Hot he is.

He sorted looked at me (meeeeeeeeeeelty melt) and hiccupped then laughed.

He then leaned in close to me and started twisting a piece of my already curly hair and whispered in my ear "I like you, your different. Your absolutely gorgeous" and then started kissing my neck.

OH MY GOD ! MY BRAIN IS SCREMING ! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY !

And also, huh ? This a bit sudden. Oh well

Wait.

What about.. Carla ?

Heres a quick history on Carla, she's a drama Queen. She was an honorary Random until last year, when she caused this massive Drama. You see we were all heading down to the beach and Carla couldn't make it. She wanted us to change the date for her, but we couldn't, otherwise three people couldn't make it. So she blew up and dragged up all this old crap with her, said she hated us and what not and never talked to us again. Shes not an intentional Bitch, but God I hate her.

And she has Tommy.

The one who is snogging my neck.

Oh God No.

Two seconds later

Shannon is looking at me strangely

And Grace too

I want to tell him to stop, but really I don't

One Second Later

Ok, I really have to say

One Second later

Now.

Two seconds Later

Ok.. now

Three Seconds later

OK, NOW !  
"Tommy… I saw you today"  
"Mmmhmm" he had moved up to my ear by now…

"I saw you with-" OMG, FRONTAL KNUTSHEN  
STRAIGHT TO NUMBER SIX.

WOW WOW WOW WOW

Wait libby.

STOP HIM.

No don't….

YES STOP,

No…

Yes..

Ok.

I pulled away, "Tommy, I saw you with Carla today"

He laughed "I broke it off with her today, relax"

And he started snogging me again

One Second later

There was a crash, we looked over to see one of the guys had dropped a plate, where he got it from, I have no idea.

Meils got mad and pulled the plug on the music

"RIGHTO, LISTEN UP ! AS MUCH FUN AS THIS HAS BEEN, PARTYS OVER"

The guys all booed. I saw Tommy get up, and Shazz had reappeared with Billy.

Billy and Tommy rounded up the out of control guys and pushed them out of the door

Three minutes later

They're all gone and we're getting our sleeping bags and pillows to get ready for some sleep, when we heard some strange noises from the courtyard. Meils looked up "What in God's name is that?" and she went to the courtyard to check it out

Four Seconds later

" !"

Meils screamed a really high pitched scream. She came out of the courtyard and slammed the door. What the hell ?

Forty Seconds later

Sam and Len emerged from the Courtyard. Sam was laughing and playing with his pants (usually I would say Oo-er, but this was seriously weird), and Len was blushing massively.

"Sam, the guys have left, you should go catch them" said Meils. She wasn't happy. At all.

"Haha, whatever. See you Len"

"Bye Sam"

And he left.

We looked at Len

One Minute of Utter Silence and Staring Later

Elle piped up

"Len. What did you Just do?"

"Yeah, it sounded like you giving that guy a Throatie"

Classic Mads

"... or was there a little more?"

* * *

**Ok guys, there you go, next chapter soon hopefully,**

**and don't get too worried, Len isn't that reckless, or is she...?**

**Haha, you'll just have to wait and find out :)**

**Gabs xx  
**


	9. Camera men and Snog Lords

**Ok, So I updated quicker than usual, ahhpy guys? :D**

**Thanks to E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger, tj14purple, TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN and XxJessFoxxX for reveiwing the last chapter :)**

**over and out**

**Gabs xx**

* * *

Meils Sleepover Still

One Minute of Staring At Len Who has freaked us all out Later

"Well…?" said Gabs

"OH MY GOD GUYS ! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK"

'REALLY LEN ? Because it looks very strange to me" exclaimed Gabs

"You were there… and he was…. And taking belt off… and" blubbered Meils

Oh my God. No way. Woah oh oh.

"LEN ! BY GOD, YOU DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY TO No9 ALREADY !" I practically screamed

I mean, WHAT THE HELL ?

It's just… with Sam… only met… and OH MY GOD

"LEN YOU ONLY JUST MET HIM ! AND IN MY COURTYARD?"

"WAIT GUYS WAIT ! I didn't go to no9, I promise"

Oh what a relief

"… I got to number 7, and he wanted to go further"

"WHAT ? But…"

"GUYS WAIT ! I didn't just meet him, I already knew him, I just realised ! We used to be best mates when we were younger, and I had a really big crush on him… and now he likes me and… well… he said he loved me, and well, I love him."

Two Seconds later

We are all gob smacked.

Ok.

This is weird.

Like, really weird.

And now Len looks all shy

"Meils, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home"

"Umm, ok."

Ten Minutes Later

"… well that was weird"

Nicely said Grace. Nicely Said.

"Ok guys, it's not that weird, minus the love part, just a bit of chest action, nothing that bad, besides, they knew each other" said the wise Amazonian warrior "Lets ignore it, Ok?"

Good idea.

Sleepy Bye Time Now

12th of July

9:00am

Meils House

Just waking up

The Ace Gang are already up and about, Georgia apparently already left.

Whatever Gee, Don't say goodbye to me. Jeez.

But it's quite funny actually, watching them. Despite all their craziness and the way they act like loon's around each other, they're actually quite… grown up. I just saw Jools wash up and help clean with Rebecca, while talking about politics (borrrrrrrrrrrring), Rosie just picked up her mobile and is taking a call from work, she half speaks in German, then English, then German, but nothing weird or crazy, or beard like – actually no, she's wearing the beard. Then there's Jas, whose folding up sheets and stuff with Ellen, while they heatedly discuss something. It's really strange. I guess now they're older, they can't be there loony selves unless with those who are also loony (ie ace gang).

Two Seconds later

A thought just crossed my mind

"Hey Jools!"

"Oh, Libby, you're awake"

"Yeah, umm listen, you know Mabs and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they still together?"

"Hahhahahahaha ! Don't be silly, of course not! They broke up aggggggggges ago, plus, Mabs is in the Land Down under, duh, and Ed is a domestic Pilot over here"

"Oh, Ok, Thanks"

"Ha, that's funny, My Boyfriends a Pilot, and his names Ed" said Rebecca

"Wait really? Whats his last name?"

"R-"

"OH MY GOD GUYS ! REBECCA'S DATING ED"

Huh, small world

10:00am

Everyone's up now, and laughing about last night. Also, Natalies here, Grace's twin sister, but in fact their nothing alike. Natalie has bleach blonde hair and makes her opinion on everything very loud, Grace isn't like that. They only thing they have in common is their ability to laugh at everything.

But anyway, Nat looked familiar, not only because she's in our grade, but because she's James and Nates friends Girlfriend, Knapman (well that's not his real name, thats Edward, its his last name. But he has been christened Knapman by Gabs and I because we thought it sounded like a cool superhero name) We've hung out with her a few times.

Shazz looks very thoughtful, it's quite strange actually, I wonder what she's thinking about ?

Probably Billy.

Two Seconds later

Elle is up getting some drinks from the fridge for us, hope there's Gatorade. I feel like Gatorade.

"ELLE, IS THERE ANY GATORADE"

"Tone it down Libs, I'm only two feet away"

"WELL IS THERE?"

"Shut up Libs. Your voice is annoying me"

"OI!"

"Just Kidding Libs, you know I love you"

"Fine, but IS THERE ANY GATORADE?"

"JEEZ! YES THERE IS."

"… can I have it"

I had to dodge the flying bottle as it torpedoed towards my head. She really is a violent child that girl.

One Minute later

Elle has joined us on the floor again with a Gatorade of her own.

Mads is playing with a beard Rosie gave her, I don't think it looks very clean…

Ohs Wells

Two minutes later

Nat is telling us about this guy she knows who was supposedly given some weird disease thing that shut down his body, which he got from drinking Gatorade. Supposedly. Elle is getting all worried now, so she's reading the ingredients

"…sugar and SODIUM CHLORIDE! Now that does NOT sound healthy."

Two Seconds later

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Kathy "I think I'm allergic to that"

She chucked her bottle across the room, luckily, it had it's lid on, or that would've been very messy.

Kathy's starting to freak out, ohmygiddygosh, what if she is allergic? The Ace Gang have already left and Rebeccas out shopping, what do we do? Do we stick a needle in her leg or eye or arm or something? And do we call the emergency line?

Two Seconds later

Everyone is slowly going into panic mode, I can see them stressing, probably thinking what I'm thinking.

Three Seconds Later

Gabs is just staring at us.

"Elle. It's salt water you nut"

Oh.

Walking Home with Gabs, Shazz and Elle

After leaving Meils House, everyone walked off on their Separate ways. Elle and Shazz are chatting away while I talk to Gabs. I really want to know about Ryan and her, but I'm not going to ask.

"So…..Gabs"

"So, Libs?"

"Whats going down with, um you and Ryan?"

DARN IT

"What? Oh… Nothing really"

"Nothing? Really?" Oh Pyjamas. That Sounded too happy.

"Yes…it's not that great" wait WHAT?

"Look, we'll talk later, this is my turn off, kthanksbye" and she kind of bolted down the street, ok…

Two Seconds Later

"Guys I Have an announcement"

Ohhh Yay, New Gossip :D

"Yes Shazz"  
"I'm breaking up with Billy."

"WHAT?"

"WHY? He was so nice, and well, normal, compared to the other guys, who were a tad strange…" stammered Elle

"But Tommy was good too"

"I'll come back to that."

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuys! Keep on topic here"

"Sorry Shazz, but he hangs off your every word that boy, his like your puppy!"

"He's your Basset Hound!" I chimed

"That's Why! He's too Clingy, it's annoying! He waited outside the bathroom door until I was done. That was just weird."

"But… well,"

"SO what did you get up too"

"Um, Almost Seven, he did a bit on fondling, but over the shirt, not under, and _not_ almost naked, like some people…"

"Ok, drop that, Len had a bit of an episode last night, she probably had some Alco pops in her too"

"Whatever, heres my turn off, see you guys"

Back at Mine

Elle has decided to join me at mine for a bit, we'll just watch some Telle

Five Minutes later

Some add just came on TV about a religious package you can buy. I don't really know much about the Good Lord and his discipeople, or whatever. They're talking about some guy named Abraham and a chick named Sarah. I think I'll ask Elle about them, she's semi religious

"Elle. Who's Abraham? The Bible one"

"Some Old Guy with a beard"

"Oh, Ok…. Who's Sarah?"

"Some old Girl without a beard, but you never know, she might've had one with the beauty standards and products they had in those days"

Three minutes later

I'm bored, so I'm drawing a little nativity scene with a pen on the back of the TV guide. It's quiet good in my opinion, but I don't know what Baby Jebus should look like, if I should wrap him in anything or something.

Two Seconds later

I think I'll draw him all wrapped up – what was he wrapped up in again ?

I'll ask Elle

"Elle, what was Baby Jebus wrapped in again?"

"I dunno, some sort of loin cloth?"

Loin Cloth? She does know that that is the only piece of clothing that Tarzan wears?

"Elle, I seriously hope not, because that would be quite Vile"

"Why? OH! Oh right."

Duh Elle.

Two Minutes Later

Elle had decided she needs to get home, she wants to have a nap of some sort, whatever.

11:30am

It's still quite early, and I'm bored already

Two Seconds later

PHONE !

"Hel-"

"LIBBY! Hi."

"LEN! Hi back."

"Guess what? I've been texting Sam, how great is that?"

"Um, very great"

I didn't want her to know that I didn't really like Sam, because knowing Len she'd get all offended and what not

"GUESS WHAT?"

"Wh-"

"HE'S A PHOTOGRAPHER! HOW COOL IS THAT?"

"So he's….. Sam, the camera man?"

"ohmegaaaaaawd, YEAH! That's so smart Libs! Sam the Camera man! I have to tell him that!"

"Ok, by-"

She hung up.

Three Seconds Later

PHONE!

Again.

"Howdy do, Libby here"

"YODELELODOOOOHHHHHHHHH YARGH!"

ARGH, that was ear splitting.

"What the Pyjama's?"

"Hey Libbs, did you like my war cry?"

"Mads. That sounded like an opera, yodel, scream"

"Hoorah, then it was perfect!"

"You. Are. A. Nutter."

"Incorrect. I am an Amazonian Warrior."

"Whatever"

"…Mads, Give me the phone!...NO!...But it's MY phone….But I wanna tell!...NO!"

OK? Whats going on here? It sounds like there's a little wrestling match going on over the phone

"LIBBY! It's Meils.."

"Hey Mei-"

"NO! ITS MADS! Libby quick! Get out your Hair straightener!"

"HEY! My hairs not that bad"

"Don't be a daft nut. Your's is worse than min-"

"GIVE IT TO ME MADS!...LIBBY ITS MEILS. Tommy was just over here, looking for you! Your lovely Snog Lord!"

Actually, that's a good one… it's very true

"NO MADS DON'T….AND LIBBY WHEN HE REALISED YOU WEREN'T HERE, MEILS!..."

OH MY GIDDYGOD WHAT?

Wowee, AH! He was looking for me? Me?

"GUYS WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!"

"mads NO!...come on Meils!...LIBBY HE GOT YOUR ADDRESS! HE'S COMING OVER! AND SOON! Ha. Beat you Mads"

"WHAT?"

"QUICK LIBBY GET TOO IT!...AND GET YOUR STRAIGHTNER…..TAATAA!"

They hung up on me.

Oh Lord.

Two Minutes Later

I am freaking out. HE IS COMING OVER! TOMMY! TOO SEE ME!

What he if I hadn't got the call from Mads and Meils? And he came to my house and saw me in all my utter me-nous and was disgusted and said "Oh My? I snogged that? That is disgusting! Goodbye Liberty….forever…" and then faded off into the distance, never to be seen again….

Two Seconds Later

OH MY PJ's ! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! NO! MUST BEAUTIFY!

Half an Hour later

Ok, I have alllllllllllllll my makeup on, giving the look of 'Oh, this is how I always look when I'm lounging around' and I think it looks very good. I'm wearing some denim shorts, a simple black singlet and chain around my neck. Hair in high pony tail, no shoes… good to go!

Two Seconds Later

DOORBELL ! AH!

Calm Down Libby.

Walk down stairs.

Open Door.

Be Cool

Three Seconds Later

Walking Down Stairs.

Don't Trip.

Ten Seconds Later

Phew.

Big Breath, nice smile, and remember _act surprised_.

Three Seconds Later

"He- Len?"

"LIBBY! Oh thank God you're home" she was crying and looked really distressed and stuff

"Libby, Libby, Libby, I just…. Just…. AHH!"

Woah, Len really has a set of Lungs on her

Two Seconds Later

Len has collapsed on me in a crying heap, and she is not exactly light either.

I think there might be something wrong

One very Long Ramble Later

I brought Len in and sat her down. She went on a very, very long ramble and told me A LOT.

Ok, in a nutshell…

Sam stopped texting her, so she got worried and called Meils, who called Shazz, who called Billy, who got Sam's address, then called Shazz, who called Meils, who called her and gave it too her. THEN she went around to the house, to find him doing some…stuff, with another girl (the un named one) and she got really upset. So he came out and talked to her, and laughed, and said "You didn't think you were it, did you? We were messing around, that's my girlfriend in there. I never said we were exclusive" Then shut the door in her face.

And now she's bawling.

Half an Hour later

Len asked to stay at my house, because there's apparently problems at home (who knows?...) but I said No (not meanly, I promise), because I'm still waiting for Tommy aka Snog Lord to show. So I called Elle, and Len's heading over to hers, she's going to stay the night.

Two Seconds Later

DOORBELL! ARGH!

At the Door

"Well He- Nate?"

One Hour Later

Nate just left

Righto, Nate just decided he wanted to pop by for a chat, and I discovered a little something of interest…

After coming in for a bit, this is how the convo went…

"So….. Libs….. Have you, um, heard anything about, um, er, Gabs and umm, Ryan?"

Not exactly my favourite subject

"No, why"

"No, um, er, reason"

"Don't be Ellen Nate."

"Who?"

"Don't worry, but why are you stuttering?"

"I'm, er not"

"Yes you are…. OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU? YOU SO LIKE HER!"

"WHAT? Noooooo!"

"YES, YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
"Nooooo"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"FINE! Yes."

"NO WAY!"

"LIBBY! You can't tell OK? I wouldn't do that, to Ryan or Gabs. It would break them up, or ruin my friendship with either, or both of them. I can't do that"

"I won't tell Nate, Don-"

Ok, do people just think they can CUT ME OFF, ALL THE TIME?

"It's just that, you know, she's so, great. She wouldn't ever say this, but do you know she actually doesn't mind the terror twins, Mark and Ryan? She actually thinks they're pretty cool, AND she's like, best friends with my brother Niall, despite what she says. They may bicker and fight like crazy, but really, they're like brother and sister. She's been there from the start as well. When my mum and dad adopted me, when I first became a _Jay_ fourteen years ago, she was there. She was nice to me, the girl up the street, you know?"

"Oh Na-"

OH MY GOD!

"She also is just so, well, Gabs! And I don't know what to do!"

"Well you-"

"Maybe I should just grin and bear it, see how long it last's, because they're my best friends and I wouldn't do anything to them"

"Well, tha-"

"You know what Libs, you great at comforting people, Thanks. I'm going to go now, ok? Bye"

"Bye."

And then he left.

And that was that.

I really hate being cut off.

Two Seconds Later

DOORBELL! AGAIN!

At the Door

"He- DAVE?"

Ok, this is starting to annoy me

"Hey LK, where's Gee?"

"She's in Ireland Dave"

"Wait, WHAT? Why is she in IRELAND"

"She's gone to see Robbie." I accidently sniggered, un intentionally of course

"So you don't like him either?"

"He's a STUPID PRAT! He still treats me like I'm three! And it's all HIS FAULT you and Gee broke up! You should be with her not, HIM. At least you cool"

Two Seconds Later

Woops. I shouldn't have said that. Gee is going to kill me, because Dave is probably going to use that lovely information against her

"Thanks LK, you're cool too" he smirked

"Well, don't tell Gee I said that, ok?"

"Ok. Where's she going? In Ireland I mean"

"Dublin"

"Ok, When did she leave?"

"This morning"

"Shit. Ok, I have to go Libs"

"O-"

"WAIT! Where's she staying?"

"She's gone to Robbie's Hotel, the O'Riley?"

"Ok, thanks LK, catch you later"

"BYE DAVE!"

Three Minutes Later

DOORBELL!

Again.

Two Seconds Later

"Hey- um hi?"

"Hi Libby, it's Dec"

OK, I AM SICK OF THIS, WHERE IS MY SNOG LORD?

"Oh, hi Dec"

"Is Gee in? I tried to get Jas, but she wasn't home"

"No, sorry, she's in Ireland"

"Oh"

Awww! He looked really deflated and down, I felt sorry for him

"Hey Dec, do you want to come in? I'm Gee's sister, so I can substitute for her if you want"

"Thanks Libby"

4:30pm

Dec has just Left

Still No Snog Lord

Dec has just filled me in on everything. He probably thought he was talking to Gee, that's why he spilled. This is how the convo went….

"Here's your Coffee Dec, so what's new?"

"It's Ellen! She's, she…. She….. GARY PROPOSED! She said Yes, she's getting married! MARRIED! To him! How can this happen? I know it's stupid, and we broke up, but, I still want her. She's just so, so, so perfect for me, you know? I went around to her house today, to sort things out, and she told me, and, and, and….. I just felt like crying, you know? So I asked for one last snog, she said yes…. And then it turned into a bit more than that"

WOAH! Hold up, that's enough information there

"Stop there Dec, I get it"

"Oh Libby! I don't know what to do! I Love her! And what makes it worse, I'm related to Gary! That's right, he's my cousin! I didn't recognise him at the party, because it had been so long, and last time I saw him he had a beard, but it is him! We used to be friends when we were kids, and ALL my family will be at there wedding, and MY friends will be there for Ellen, and everyone who I'd invite to my wedding, and URGH!"

Woweee, it's a family scandal!

"Ok Dec, listen. I say that you talk to Jas, she's best person to talk to on this matter, until Gee gets back"

"Ok…"

"and Dec? until you talk with them, I say, DON'T TALK TOO ELLEN! No offense, but you'll make it worse"

"Ok, thanks Libs, I think I'll go now"

"Ok, bye Dec"

5:00pm

No Snog Lord.

I want to stay longer, but I promised I head around to Elle's,

*Sigh*, I'm so sorry Tommy my Love, I must leave you…..

Elle's House

Len is just sitting on Elle's bed and crying

"She's been like this the whole time" whispered Elle "At first it was creepy, then it was sad, then it was annoying, but now it's weird."

One Hour Later

Elle gave up and went on webcam chat to James, and I'm sick of hearing Len cry. That is it.

Two Seconds Later

I have picked up Len and am dragging her by the Hair to the bathroom

"LIBBY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Three Seconds Later

Chuck her in shower….

Two Seconds Later

Cold water on…

One Second Later

"WAKE UP LEN! THE GUY WAS AN IDIOT! STUPID SAM THE CAMERA MAN! WE LOVE YOU, SO GET OVER IT"

Two Seconds Later

"Thanks you Libs, I needed that wake up call. I'm going to go home now. Bye"

"ok?"

14th of July

11:00am

I spent the night at Elle's, while we talked to James on webcam.

When I say that, I mean, they talked, and I added in some comments here and there.

So now, I'm heading home

At home

Ahh, Gee's bags are everywhere, she must be back already. That's early.

Bet she didn't even notice I was gone. Imagine if I wasn't at Elle's? If I had been kidnapped and was being held captive in some storeroom 'downtown', she wouldn't even know.

Five Seconds Later

Doorbell, wonder who?

Two Seconds Later

"Hello?"

"Hi Libby"

OHMYGAAWD! SNOG LORD ALERT! SNOG LORD ALERT! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY MAKEUP ON! AH!

"Hey Libby, look, I was just wondering, you know, when you're free, we should go out, because the party wasn't really that great, you know…

"Oh..y-yeah, sure" I managed a sentence!

"That would be great, what about the Honey club, next week or something? Here's my number"

He handed me some paper

"I have your's and, yeah, I guess I'll see you"

And then he grabbed my face and snogged me.

My Snog Lord


End file.
